


Daddy issues

by SluSlu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boys in Skirts, Breeding, Car Sex, Cheating, Concerned Mom, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Dumb Jisung, Excessive use of petnames, Excessive use of the word Daddy, Facials, Feminization, Heavy Corruption, Humiliation, Innocent jisung, Jisung is 15, M/M, Manipulation, Minho is 35, Piss, Plushie Fucking, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, blowjob, creepy Minho, cute moments, stepfather x stepson relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluSlu/pseuds/SluSlu
Summary: Jisung got Daddy Issues, and you do too.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung is innocent, and almost ‘stupid’ in this fic. This is not in any way a reflection of real-life Jisung (he’s really a damn genius). Similarly, Minho is the sweetest, and not a creep in any way. This is a work of fiction, borrowing their names and aspects of their personalities; These are fucked-up characters, not a mirror of real life. 
> 
> This story contains underage and incest. We don’t condone this in real life, and you should not read this if you’re a minor. Please do not read this if you are uncomfortable with any of the tags.

Jisung was buzzing with excitement, his whole life was going to change in a few days - tomorrow, he'd meet his new dad. Finally. He'd never had a dad before. But that wasn't it, a few days after that, he'd finally be 16! Everything would change, and he couldn't wait.

Jisung couldn't sleep, endlessly pestering his mom about his future dad.

"What does he look like? Is he nice? Is he rich?"

"For god's sake, Jisung... it's 4 am! He'll come in like 6 hours, go to sleep now!"

Pouting, Jisung conceded "Okay, mommy. See you tomorrow." She rolled over, thankful to finally get a little rest. Her son was abnormally excited about her new boyfriend but she was happy that he was happy about it.

Jisung skipped back to his bedroom, flopping down on his bed. He went to sleep with positive thoughts, dreaming about his soon to become complete life.  
___

Jisung's eyes flew open at the sound of a quick rap on the door. He sat up as fast as he could, in a daze. Oh my god, it was already 11 am. His new dad was here! He was so happy. Even though his hair was messy, Jisung sped down the stairs in his squirrel pajamas and matching fluffy socks.

There he was standing, with his broad back facing him, brown hair, neat clothes and a big suitcase next to his feet.

"Hi?" The man turned around now completely facing the younger boy, and Jisung took in the sight of the beautiful man in front of him. His heartbeat sped up, and he didn't know why. "Are you my Dad-dy?"

The older man smiled at him, immediately opening his arms for a hug, while his mother watched happily behind him. Jisung sprinted towards the man, leaping into his arms happily. The man squeezed him tight and Jisung smiled into the hug - it felt so good to be in his daddy's arms. He never felt something like that before. Suddenly the ground underneath his feet was gone - his daddy picked him up like he was his baby.

"I'm so happy to meet you, my prince."

Jisung felt his face burn red at the petname. It was almost overwhelming, the man was too perfect - so handsome, so strong, so big, so kind and so good to him. He already loved him.

"Me too, Daddy." Jisung felt so safe with his arms and legs wrapped around the elder, who was holding him up with ease. In Jisung's mind, the man was strong enough to protect him from anything.

"Jisungie meet your dad, Minho, Lee Minho."

Jisung stared at the face in front of him, at the man he now knew was Minho, his own daddy. He had a little bit of stubble and, oh god, he smelled so good, Jisung wanted to bury his head in his neck and just take it all in.

His mother's smile started to falter when she realized that Jisung hadn't been paying attention to anything she said for the last five minutes. "Come on, Jisung, let Minho go! He's tired."

Jisung shook his head, only making his grip tighter; He just didn't want to leave Minho's arms, afraid he would disappear and this was all just in his dreams.

"It's okay, honey. I really don't mind. I'm actually really happy to hold my son like this - he's even more adorable than I imagined."

Minho kept talking, but the boy in his arms barely absorbed anything he actually said; Jisung only snapped out of his daze at Minho waving his hand in front of his face. "Jisungie, we've been calling you for a little while now. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Jisung thought about it for a second before answering, "Only if daddy feeds me."

Minho cooed at him - he was just so cute. "Of course daddy will feed his babyboy." He accentuated the phrase with a little pat on Jisung's head.

Jisung once again melted at the petname, it felt so wonderful to be someone's prince or babyboy.

"Okay boys, let's go eat. I made pancakes."

Minho followed Jisung's mom into the kitchen, holding Jisung up in his arms the whole time. He placed him carefully on his seat at the dining table. Jisung whined at the loss of warmth, but Minho reassured him, "I'm just going to get food. Don't worry love, daddy will be right back, okay?" Jisung nodded, waiting for his daddy to give him his plate with food.

After what Jisung felt like was the longest 30 seconds on earth, Minho and Jisung's mom came back, plates of food in hand. Minho settled the plate right in front of Jisung, taking his place right next to the boy, his girlfriend sitting opposite to them.

"Say aaah, baby." Jisung opened wide with a big 'aaaah' and Minho brought the fork with a piece of pancake pricked on it up into his open mouth. Jisung happily accepted it and chewed on the sweet food.

Minho looked at the way Jisung stuffed his cheeks with food and couldn't help but let out an endeared laugh. The need to poke the cheeks was too big, so that's what Minho did, following his dreams.

Jisung's mom saw Minho's reaction - just like everyone else, she thought to herself - she wasn't even surprised. "Yes, Sungie always eats like that, a real cutie."

"You eat like a real squirrel boy." Minho said, referencing the boy's printed pajamas. He continued showering compliments on the younger boy, "you're the cutest little thing I ever saw."

Jisung was just sitting there blushing, everytime people would comment on the way he ate, he got so shy. He opened his mouth again and his daddy fed him another bite.

"Ah, should I feel jealous, Sungie's been getting all of dad's attention." The woman in front of them commented cheekily.

In response, Minho pulled Jisung closer in a hug "Just look at him. How can I not give my baby all of my attention?"

Jisung smiled smugly into the hug, clearly enjoying the treatment the older man was giving him.

Minho patted the top of his head after pulling away from the quick hug and reassured "You know I'm joking, darling." He stretched out his hand to give her a bite too, and she took it, lovingly smiling. "Of course I know you're joking. I was just teasing." Mom replied.

After they all finished their breakfast, Jisung's mother started to show Minho around the house and Jisung happily tagged along. After they showed a couple of rooms, an idea struck Jisung's mind. He tugged on his mother's sleeve to get her attention and whispered his idea in her ear. "Mom, can I show Minho my room by myself?"

His mom looked at him surprisingly, normally he was never the one to initiate to show his room to someone, he must be so attached already. She smiled at him and answered back in a whisper. "Go show him right now."

Jisung was elated. He grabbed Minho's hand with his own and dragged him to his room wordlessly. Minho didn't question it and followed Jisung, letting him show him whatever he wanted.

"Do you want to show me something, prince?"

"Mhm, my room." With his free hand, Jisung turned the doorknob and opened the door to his room, pulling Minho in.

The room had light blue walls, barely visible under the slew of posters covering it, it was a... mess. Papers were laying all over the floor, washed clothes stapled on the floor next to the open closet, a dirty pile of clothes was near it, mixing in with the washed ones.

"Oh wow... uuh, Sungie, you should really clean up after yourself more."

"But I don't like it." Jisung said with a pout.

"Come on, let's do it together, I thought you were a good boy."

"I am, Daddy!"

"Okay baby, can you show Daddy how good you are, then?"

Jisung nodded vigorously, eager to show how good he was. "I will! Look at me." He said, lifting a paper off the ground and holding it up to show Minho.

Minho starts cleaning up the laundry on one side of the room, while Jisung picked up the papers on the other side. Eventually, after a gruelling few minutes of cleaning, Jisung's room looked much more livable.

At that moment, the door swung open to a very impressed mom. "Wow, what did you do to finally get him to clean up - are you a miracle worker?" She asked her boyfriend, looking with so much adoration, and genuine surprise, at him.

"We're almost done, darling. We'll be out in a minute." Minho responded to her. After she left, Minho stood up and sat down next to Jisung, who was sitting on his freshly made bed.

"Daddy, was I good?" Minho's heart filled up with affection. Jisung really was too pure for this world.

Minho pulled the smaller boy into his lap, giving him all the affection he craved. "Yes, you were so, so good, babyboy."

Jisung blushed, he loved being a good boy for his daddy, then he would get all the praises and attention he wanted from the older man.

"Okay, baby, let's go back out. Mom's waiting for us."

"Nooo! Daddy, I want to spend more time with you alone like this." He hid his face in Minho's shoulder, taking in the soft feeling of his shirt, and the pleasant smell of the older man.

"My prince, don't worry. When I move in next week, I promise we'll have so much more time together." That calmed down Jisung enough that he let Minho pick him up and carry him out of his room, shutting off the lights behind them. Jisung was sad that he wouldn't have time right now, but that feeling was drowned out by the excitement of his daddy moving in the house. They could do so many things together. It was like a dream. He could even sleep with his daddy in the same bed sometimes!

When they went back to the living room, Minho struggled a little bit to put a very clingy Jisung down. He spoke, addressing Jisung's mom, "Darling, I really have to go to the studio now, my dance crew needs me to sort some things out."

"Sure, Minho, go ahead. Don't worry about us." She stepped closer to Minho and said in a much quieter voice. "I'll take care of him."

"We've got to talk about him, alone, next time."

"Yes, we will, see you in a few days."

Meanwhile, Jisung sat with his head tilting back on the sofa, which made his round cheeks stick out. "Daddy come home soon, I'll miss you."

"Babyboy, Daddy will, very very soon, but before I leave," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Can you pull out your phone, baby? Let's exchange numbers. This way, you can call me anytime you need."

Jisung was never this quick to pull out his phone from his sweats pocket, fumbling with the passcode, trying to unlock it as fast as he could. He handed it to Minho, and Minho gave it back after saving his contact name as 'Minho♡'.

Minho placed a soft kiss on Jisung's forehead, before giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before hurrying out the door.

Jisung's mother let out a sigh of relief - it went really well, better than she expected. She was so glad that Jisung and Minho got along. She knew that when Minho moved in, the three of them would be really happy together, like a real family. Minho was the kind of dad that Jisung deserved to have in his life.

"Mooom. When will Minho come back." Jisung whined, holding his phone screen in front of his face. Although he appreciated the heart, the 'Minho ♡' was still too dry for his liking so he changed it to '♡♡♡Daddy♡♡♡.' Sadly, there was a limit to the contact name - otherwise, Jisung would've put one million hearts next to his daddy's name.

"Sweetheart, he'll be back here in only two days. You know he's busy with his work sometimes."

Jisung frowned. "Hm, I'm going to my room."

His mom knew that her son was sad that Minho left so fast but she couldn't do anything about it. soon everything will be alright. She just has to let Jisung alone for a bit.

Jisung went upstairs, back to his, for the first time in a while, clean room, shutting the door closed.

He missed Minho so so much. He sat back on his bed, listening to music, trying to keep himself occupied, but all he could think about was his daddy.

He heard a knock on his door before his mom entered his room. She saw her son sprawled out on the bed, looking so tired. "Honey, how are you doing?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

Jisung blinked. He really wasn't in the mood to talk right now. He turned away from her in his bed facing the wall instead.

"You can always talk to me, you know." She took a breath before continuing, "Minho will come live with us very soon, so cheer up... Anyways, it's gotten late, Jisung. You should go to sleep - you have school tomorrow." She patted his messy hair and stood up to leave but before leaving, she added an, "I love you."

Jisung almost felt better at her words, but the numb feeling persisted. He tried to close his eyes and sleep like she said, but it wasn't working. He checked his phone - it was already 11:30. Even though it was late, he wanted to call his daddy so badly. His finger hovered above the call button, hesitating to press it, but eventually giving in to impulse.

He pressed the phone to his ear, heart speeding up.

It rang once.

Then rang again.

And then he heard his deep voice. "Hello? Jisungie, are you alright?" Minho was surprised to get a call from the boy so late.

"I... were you sleeping?" Jisung asked, voice soft.

"No not yet, baby. But what happened?"

"I ... I dunno. I just wanted to call you."

"I'm happy you called me. Would you like to talk?"

"Yes, please."

"So polite. Is mommy there?"

"Nooo, I'm alone in my room, she thinks I'm sleeping." He confided with a little giggle.

"Ah, such a naughty boy, lying to mommy."

"No! I'm a good boy... I just couldn't sleep and I thought of you."

"Hm, I'll let you off the hook this time because you're so cute, but go to bed soon for Daddy, okay?"

"I... okay but next time we sleep together."

"Of course Daddy will sleep with you"

"-And make you feel really good, babyboy." Jisung could hear Minho breathe loudly into the receiver. Wow, Minho works so hard... he's probably a great dancer.

"Are you o-okay, Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy's fine, just tired."

"B-but, what are those wet noises in the background?"

"Uh, it's nothing, baby. C-can you keep talking to daddy?"

"Of course I can. But daddy, you sound so...You sound... like you worked really hard today."

"Oh, yeah. I did. I wished, I could hug you right now."

"Me too, Daddy. I would hug you very tight."

"I bet you're so tight."

"Um, daddy? What does that mean?"

"Fuck, It's... I'm close." Jisung was surprised after hearing his daddy saying a Bad Word.

"Don't say bad words, daddy." "But.. Where are you going? I'm so confused."

"God, I... you're so cute, making me go crazy."

"Daddy, what's happening? You're being weird."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"N-no? I'm just... confused." Minho could hear the pout in his voice.

"I can't tell you, it's for big boys only."

"But I'm a big boy! I'm almost 16!"

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy will show you in person, okay? It'll all make sense then."

"Yay! I'll be a real big boy then?"

"You'll be such a good big boy for Daddy, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes, daddy I will. I'll be so good for you." Minho groaned into the phone, making Jisung's tummy feel weird.

"Now you should go to sleep, baby."

"But ... My tummy feels weird now." Jisung gripped the phone tighter than before, his breathing sped up a little bit. 

"Oh, it does, baby? Should Daddy make the pain go away?"

Jisung wanted to talk to his daddy more, but it was getting overwhelming, and his eyes were starting to close "I'm too sleepy. I need to head to bed now."

"Oh, sleep well, baby." Jisung could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I can't wait for you to show me the thing you promised."

"Okay but... don't tell mommy okay? It will be our little secret, only between you and Daddy."

"Wow, that's so cool. It will be our secret!"

"Goodnight, baby. See you very soon."

"Goodnight, daddy. Sungie will wait for you."

Almost immediately after he pushed the end call button, he drifted into a deep sleep.

___

The next two days pass by uneventfully, but extremely slowly. Jisung goes to school, then comes home, plays games, eats and then sleeps. The whole time, he's anticipating Minho coming back. He thinks and thinks about their secret, wondering what it could be.

When Tuesday finally comes, Jisung couldn't sit still all day in school because he knew when he got home, Minho would already be there. He rambled to his friends about his new dad the whole time until they had the story memorized. But Jisung made sure to leave out the secret, because that was theirs and theirs only.

Eventually, the long school day ended, and Jisung sped home as fast as his little legs could go.

When he got to his house, he felt a little excited seeing Minho's car pulled up in the driveway. Panting at the doorstep, he pulled out his housekey and swung the door open. "Mommm, I'm home!"

"Hi, honey, food is ready. And don't worry, Minho's at the dining table." Before she could finish her sentence, Jisung was already one foot into the kitchen.

"Daddy!!!" He saw Minho smile really big at him and open his arms for a hug. Jisung immediately fell into his arms almost sitting on his lap.

"Hey, Jisung, go easy on him, he just got from work." She said, through a laugh. He was so enthusiastic.

"It's really okay, honey. It's been so long, hasn't it, Jisung?"

Jisung nodded in response. "The days passed so sloww." He said whiny, trying to move his chair so it would touch Minho's.

Across from them, Jisung's mom sighed. "Uh, boys, I have bad news. Tonight, I won't be home, I have a night shift."

Minho looked upset. "That's so unfortunate. You can't change it? Can someone cover for you?"

Jisung's mom shook her head. "They're saying it's an emergency. I don't mind working, but the timing is just about the worst it can be." She said, frowning.

"It's okay mom! I'll keep Minho company!"

Jisung's mom laughed, exasperated. "I'm sure you will, Jisung."

"It's really alright. We have lots more days ahead of us. It's still a happy day." He leaned over and rubbed her shoulder supportively.

"Well, then I'm heading out." She grabbed her coat and her purse and shuffled out the doors. "Bye, boys! Have fun!"

"Oh, we will..." Minho whispered under his breath. He looked to his right where his son was sitting next to him stuffing his cheeks full again... Now that she was gone, he could finally get a good look at the boy. He really was so fucking cute. He was so tiny, and so innocent. And now he had him all to himself.

God, how badly did he want to just bend him over this table and make him scream.

"Daddy, I'm so happy I can have you all to myself on the first day." Minho blinked as Jisung reflected his own thoughts back to him.

"Me too, babyboy. We're gonna have so much fun."

"Yes! You promised me you would show me something." Jisung turned, facing Minho now, looking with his innocent eyes.

Minho wished he could show him his surprise right now, but he'd have to wait. A little bit of patience would make this much better for both of them.

"Of course, love, but you have to wait a bit, okay? Be good for Daddy."

Jisung nodded obediently and continued working on his food.

"Now when you're done, angel go do your homework like the good boy you are while Daddy cleans up and does his work too."

Jisung groaned internally at the thought of doing homework on his own while Minho was in the house. It felt unfair. He didn't complain out loud because he wanted to be good, but he couldn't hide the frown on his round face.

"Hey, hey, when you're done I'll show you the secret, okay? It'll be even better since it's just the two of us."

"O-okay! I'm so excited." Jisung grabbed his backpack and disappeared upstairs.

Now Minho had enough time to regain his control and rest. All-in-all, it had been an eventful day, moving into a new place.

But the work wasn't done, so he got to sorting out his luggage into his new room.

He had a feeling he'd love it here.

___


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung swung his feet back and forth in excitement at his desk.

After half-assing all of his math problems, he leaned back and stared at his work. He figured it was good enough anyways. As he got up, he was surprised - it was already 8 pm.

"Jisungie, come eat, I made us food."

Jisung smiled at Minho's voice and headed out of his room, happy that he finished all his work just in time. He sprinted downstairs and proudly announced to Minho, in the kitchen, that he was done, ready to be praised.

"Aw, you're such a good little boy for me, doing everything I tell you. So obedient."

Jisung loved it, he loved being obedient for the first time for someone.

The two of them enjoyed Minho's cooking, as they chatted about their days. Eventually, Minho was cleaning up their dishes as Jisung waited for him to be done on the couch. It was already 10 pm, and Jisung was getting a little bit sleepy...

"Daddy?" Jisung called, "I'm sleepy. Can you show me the secret now?"

Minho came back from the kitchen, rolling his sleeves back down.

"Should Daddy carry you to bed and help you change?"

"But what about the secret?"

"I can show you in your bed."

"Oh, that's good!" Jisung wondered what kind of secret it was, if Minho would show it to him in his bed.

Minho picked Jisung up like he weighed nothing, and carried him to his room, placing him on the bed. He went to the closet and chose a pair of strawberry-patterned pajamas that he'd helped put away a few days prior.

"Arms up, baby." Jisung lifted up his arms, and let Minho take off his T-shirt. He felt kind of strange. Even though it was his daddy, it felt weird to expose himself in front of the man.

Minho let his eyes linger over the boy's naked torso, taking in the tiny waist he wanted to bruise so much. Jisung shivered, it was kind of cold. Minho was taking so long.

"Now lay down." Minho's voice was getting rough, the sweet tone of his voice was gone, it started to sound more like a command, than a gentle request.

Jisung listened to him, but he was starting to worry that he did something wrong because of his sudden change in tone. His jeans were yanked off quickly, leaving him in his boxers only, and he started to feel kind of scared. Minho was being harsher with him than before.

"Are you okay, Sungie?"

"Um, daddy...? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby. I'm sorry. Daddy's just too excited to show you the surprise."

Suddenly Minho's hands were on his bare thighs, caressing and feeling up his skin. Jisung didn't say anything, he just watched. Then Minho's hands found their way to his waist, touching him more boldly. He felt how the man squeezed his waist and felt a kiss on his collarbone.

"D-Daddy... I'm cold."

"Uh, yeah." He quickly dressed Jisung up in the pj he chose for him and asked him to lay down again but this time he joined him, spooning him from behind.

All the nervousness from before was gone. Jisung felt safe again in his daddy's arms. He could feel his whole body pressed against his back, and he felt nice and warm again.

"Daddyyyy, c'mon show me now."

"Okay, baby. You did such a good job, being so patient with me. But you have to promise me again: You don't tell anyone else, not mommy, not your friends, no one."

"O-okay, daddy, I promise you. I won't tell anyone, not even my plushies."

"Good boy. Now you have to trust me, okay love? I'll make you feel really good."

"I always trust you, daddy."

This was like a green light for Minho, who turned Jisung around so that he was lying on his back.

"Can I kiss you, my prince?"

Jisung nodded up at him.

Minho adjusted himself so that he was on top of Jisung and gently caressed his face in his hand. It was so soft. He leaned in and kissed his lips. They were even softer and Minho was already addicted to them. He grabbed his face a little harder and used the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his son's O-shaped mouth.

Jisung definitely didn't expect this, he never even kissed someone and the tongue felt so foreign he let out a whimper, which went straight to Minho's dick.

Minho pulled off to breathe and admired Jisung's face. He already looked so wrecked "God, you sound so good, angel." He leaned back in and kissed him some more, even more vigorously and Jisung was so pliant underneath him. Minho felt small hands pushing against his chest, it was the first time so he went easy on the boy and pulled off.

"Daddy, my tummy feels weird again." Jisung whined out, softly.

Minho rubbed his stomach with his hand and kissed the underside of his jaw "I promise I'll make it go away, baby. Can you hold your shirt for me?"

Jisung was hesitant, he didn't really understand what was going on or what he had to do.

"H-how?"

Minho smiled at him. "Don't worry, love. I'll take care of it." He pushed Jisung's shirt up until it was resting under the younger's chin. Even though Minho had already seen him shirtless, this was so much more vulnerable - especially considering the way Minho's eyes bored over his body.

Minho started to trail kisses from his collarbone down his chest to his tummy. The kisses were pleasantly welcome to Jisung but the stubble the older male had pricked him a little. When the older kissed his tummy, he let out a small giggle and squirmed away from the touch.

"Tickles?" Minho smiled once again, he loved the way the boy was so innocent, still not realizing what he was about to do to him.

Jisung nods. "But, I kind of like it, the stubble...not the tickling."

"I'm glad you like it, baby." Minho kissed his tummy again. "Now, I'm gonna take your bottoms off, alright?"

"Uh...What kind of surprise is this?"

"You want to stop?"

"No, daddy. It's... I'm just confused. This is all so weird."

"Yeah, that's okay, little one. It's weird for everyone the first time. But don't worry, Daddy's here to take care of you." Minho slowly slid Jisung's soft bottoms off, followed by his shirt, which left him again in his boxers only.

Minho was drooling at the sight, amazed at his luck. Jisung was so stupid, young, and docile, and Minho could do whatever he wanted with him without any trouble.

Minho brought his palm to Jisung's crotch, and slowly started to rub him through his boxers. Jisung let out a shaky breath, clearly not used to the sensation.

"D-daddy? Why are you touching it, it feels really weird."

"Is it a bad weird?"

"I - I don't knowww" Jisung's breathing sped up, making him sound more desperate.

Minho started to put more pressure while stroking the boy through the thin fabric. The younger let out a moan, shutting his mouth with his hands after the sound left his lips.

"Daddy, m'... take them off please, It hurts."

"Oh, Sungie. Of course." Minho did as Jisung asked, taking the suffering tight fabric off the younger's small hips.

Minho stared at his small, hard dick. "God, you're even cute down there."

"D-daddy, don't look, it's embarrassing."

Minho didn't comment, he pushed Jisung's legs apart, exposing everything and took in the sight of his tight virgin hole. He trailed a finger down Jisung's balls to his rim, lightly taking in the area that was never touched before.

"Daddy, that's dirty..." Jisung found that the weirdest experience, why was Minho touching his... it's such a dirty place. Why would someone ever want to touch it?

"You're not dirty, Sungie." Minho used both of his hands, pulling the cheeks apart, allowing Minho's hands to access it more easily. He collected some saliva inside his mouth before spitting on Jisung's cute little entrance, using his fingertip to smear it around nicely before inserting it inside slowly. It made Jisung let out a gasp of surprise.

With one of his hands, he finger-fucked his baby, and with the other, he started to stroke at his small, dumb cock. The feeling was so strong, and he was so sensitive, he couldn't keep himself from loudly crying out.

"M', Dad-dy, I-, it's good, Daddy, Daddy, my uhh-"

"Your little cock feels weird, yeah?" Minho's voice came out so rough and deep.

Jisung moaned at the harsh tone, he didn't know why but when his Daddy used that tone he felt extra small and stupid, like a baby. "Yeah, my c-cock... feels weird." It felt so new for Jisung to say such lewd things.

The noises and Jisung using such naughty words spurred Minho on, he added another finger and stretched his babyboy out more and more. His dick was painfully hard, twitching in his way too tight pants. He would care about it a bit later though, for now his main goal was to stretch Jisung's tight hole good enough to not hurt him too much when he would fuck him properly.

After 10 minutes, and 2 more fingers inside of Jisung, he thought he did a good job prepping him. The boy lay back on the pillow, hair messy, mouth hanging open, letting out soft moans while holding his legs spread wide open for his Daddy - all shyness gone. When Minho slid his fingers out with a lewd sound, Jisung let out a disappointed whine and his hole clenched around nothing.

"N-no, daddy put them back inside." Jisung didn't understand why his Daddy took the fingers out when they felt so good, wasn't this the surprise?

"I think you're ready for the surprise, my prince."

"It took you so long, Daddy..."

"I'm only trying to make it as comfortable as possible for my baby."

Jisung really appreciated that his daddy was looking out for him but he still didn't fully understand what was coming. "So, now?"

"Now, I'm going to fuck you." Minho started to unzip his pants, letting his dick finally free, "I will put my cock inside," he inserted two fingers in Jisungs hole again, "of your dirty little hole."

"Oh my god," Jisung couldn't find better words, he just moaned at the speech Minho brough and at the sight of his Daddy's thick throbbing cock. It was so much bigger than his own and the thought that it would be inside of him was scary but at the same time exciting.

He brought the tip to Jisung's rim and continued, "And I'll fucking breed you like the stupid little bitch you are."

Jisung groaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets with his small hands as Minho pushed in halfway before stopping. "Fuck, don't stop, please more, I want more."

Jisung involuntarily squeaked as he felt a sudden sting on his face. Minho slapped him, right on his face, so harshly that it made his head turn the other way.

"Good boys don't use dirty words when they ask for something."

Jisung let out a sound that Minho couldn't understand. "What do good boys say?" The smaller boy turned his face back, looking Minho in the eyes. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Good boy, listening to Daddy." Jisung flushed at the statement - all he wanted was to be a good boy for him.

He pushed his big dick deeper inside till it completely rested in Jisung's tight heat, making Minho go crazy. "You're so tight, babyboy." Minho was right that day; Now Jisung understood what he meant.

The older man didn't even give Jisung a chance to breathe before thrusting inside of him at a harsh pace, making his whole body tremble.

Jisung whimpered loudly each time he felt Minho's dick hit something inside of him, he never felt so good, he never even thought about feeling or doing these kinds of things. But fuck, it felt so good.

"Daddy!" Jisungs eyes honest-to-god rolled back in his head. It was so much. His back arched at an angle he would've never thought possible before, but he was discovering a lot of new things today. Jisung's mind went hazy. He barely understood anything besides the feeling of his daddy inside of him making him feel heavenly and so full.

The room was filled with filthy sounds - Jisung's loud high-pitched voice, Minho's low groans in his ear, skin slapping against skin; Minho's balls repeatedly slamming against Jisung's ass, and the wet squelching sounds made it even dirtier.

He never thought that having a Daddy would make him feel so good. He was really missing out before.

"Daddy, so big, m', feel so full-"

"I wanna fill you up even more, burying my cum so deep in your slutty hole and then make you walk around the whole day with a plug, keeping you full."

"Yes, yes, yes... so good." Jisung didn't even know what the fuck Minho was talking about, high off the feeling. He just repeated yes and Daddy automatically because his brain wasn't capable of anything else right now.

His little hands gripped tight onto the back of his daddy's shirt to stay in one place as the older man fucked into him without mercy.

"Min, I-I feel weird, I think I'm gonna pee-" Jisung whimpered, distressed, feeling so, so weird down there, like something wanted to come out.

"It's not pee, babyboy, you'll just cum for Daddy. Let it all out." Minho looked down at Jisung and his fucked out face; Somehow, he still managed to look illegally cute, round cheeks pink and eyes teary, while taking him whole.

Jisung did as his daddy told him, trusting him completely, letting himself go. He felt his cock leaking, hitting his stomach. He looked down and saw how a lot of liquid streamed down his stomach, wetting everything around him - including himself and Minho.

"I... guess it is pee, babyboy." Minho looked genuinely surprised. His baby was something else.

"Daddy, I'm sorry-" Jisung apologized, voice wavering and lips trembling, his dick didn't stop leaking with piss even if he tried to. "Ah-I can't stoppp, m', so sorry Daddy - I made you dirty too." Jisung started to cry out loud, sobbing like a baby. He buried his face in Minho's shoulder as if hiding from the embarrassment, but still dirtying the man's clothes further.

"Don't worry, Daddy isn't mad at his beautiful baby." Minho stopped for a second to kiss Jisung reassuringly on the lips. "You're doing so well, just like I told." The man didn't really care about his wet clothes - this only spurred him on further. Minho wrapped a hand around his son's wet cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. "C'mon, love, it's okay, Daddy loves every part of you."

Jisung did feel a bit better about it, but couldn't stop crying, whether it was from pleasure or humiliation or both at the same time; He was still covered in his own piss while his Daddy was touching his dirty cock and the bedsheet he was laying on started to stick to his skin uncomfortably.

Minho briefly removed his hand from the boy's dick and pushed Jisung's knees to his chest, groaning at the new angle. Now he could go even deeper than the previous position. Jisung was even flexible, this was a Perfect Boy - like he was made for him.

Minho fucked into him like crazy at the new angle, being even rougher than before and the sensation was even better.

Jisung felt so, so weird again. He didn't hold himself back this time either when he felt so damn hot down there, cum spurting out of his dick and onto his chest, his legs shaking from the intensity. As he came, his hole clenched around Minho's cock inside of him, driving him wild too.

"Fuck, baby, I'm close too."

Jisung nodded up at him through his tears. Minho looked down and couldn't hold himself in anymore; His baby looked so, so good covered in his own cum, piss, and tears.

Minho groaned loudly, and his thrusts began to become more erratic. Soon after, the smaller boy felt something warm spreading inside of him.

Minho pulled out of his babyboy, watching his cum drip out of his son's fucked out hole down to his shaky thighs.

"You look so good."

"Daddyyy, I'm so sl-" Jisung told yawning and slowly drifted off to sleep before he could even finish his sentence.

Minho carefully picked up his baby, and carried him to the bathroom. He was completely gone so Minho had to wash him on his own.

After washing Jisung (his inconveniently large babyboy) and himself, he put him back in his strawberry pajamas. He laid him down onto the couch so he could change and throw the dirty sheet into the washer. After a while, Minho laid the now-clean Jisung back in his also-now-clean bed, before joining his little one underneath the blanket.

He was really glad his girlfriend had the night shift. Aftercare took a hell of a lot of time and he really put a lot of effort into prepping his baby.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Daddy loves you a lot." Minho fell asleep with his angel in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Minho stretched out, feeling great and well-rested. He woke up to the sight of his baby in his arms, little hands curled up in the bed. He got up quietly, so he wouldn't disturb the boy, and headed downstairs to make breakfast for the little one. They still had plenty of time before leaving so he would rather have his Sungie well-rested.

Minho usually headed out early to the studio, but luckily, today he had off - since he's still moving. Now he has time to drop off his son at school.

The sound of the doorbell indicated that his girlfriend was home. Minho answered it, greeting her with a hug. "How was it, darling?"

"It wasn't that bad, but god, am I exhausted. I haven't slept in 24 hours.'

"Oh baby, go get some rest. I'll save some food for you when you wake up."

"Thank you so much Minho; I don't know what I'd do without you." Minho blankly watched her exit the kitchen, to head to sleep in their shared bedroom.

He quickly made Jisung lunch for school and packed it in his bag, making sure he added a cute little note as a surprise for his prince. After that, he made them breakfast, a simply done fried egg.

When he was done in the kitchen, he went upstairs and opened the door softly. He walked up to his baby's bed and gently shook him awake. He softly whispered to him: "Sungie, wake up."

Jisung slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Waking up to his daddy kissing him over and over on his round cheeks would be his new favourite thing - His daddy must really love him.

"Baby, are you feeling okay? You think you can go to school today?"

Jisung blinked awake, confused. The last thing he remembered from last night was that he fell asleep right after they were done on his dirty sheets. But now, he woke up in clean clothes and sheets, and he felt much better with his Daddy by his side.

He rubbed his eyes with his little fists and sat up "Mm, yeah, I'm fine" he replied groggily from sleep. Jisung felt a wave of affection wash over himself, making his arms open for Minho to embrace him.

"Daddy, I want Daddy close."

Minho indulged him and hugged him really tight to his chest. "Daddy's right here, love. Daddy isn't going anywhere." Jisung buried his face in the older's chest, gripping with his small fists at the soft fabric of Minho's sweater, an ironic mirror of last night.

"Baby, did you like the secret that I showed you last night?" Minho rubbed his back lovingly while asking the boy in his arms. He hoped he didn't scare him with his actions yesterday.

Jisung flushed at the reminder of what they did yesterday. "Yes, very, very much, Daddy. Sungie loved it," Jisung answered genuinely.

"I'm very happy to hear that." Minho said and kissed the small boy's forehead and picked him up. "Let's go eat, baby. Your food's gonna get cold."

Minho made his way downstairs with clingy Jisung in his strong arms, before setting him down on his chair.

Jisung sat at the table, waiting for the food to come. "Is mommy home?" He asked, curious. He hadn't seen her yet.

"Yes, she just got home, baby. She's totally fine" Minho put down Jisung's plate with food in front of the younger.

"That's good." Jisung responded, and before he started his breakfast, he thanked Minho for the food he made.

Mouth full of egg, Jisung asked the older man. "Daddy, will you walk me to school today?" He really didn't want to go alone today and he would be very happy if Minho tagged along.

"Do you usually walk to school?"

"Yes! It's close to our house."

"Sure, today I don't have to work, so I can go with you, my prince."

Jisung finished his meal super fast and quickly ran to his room to change in other clothes.

"Sungie, baby. Are you ready, we have to leave now!" Minho called. Jisung's first class would start soon.

"I'm coming!" Jisung called out, running down the stairs with his backpack in his hands. Minho's eyes widened as he saw what the younger was wearing. It was his sweater, in fact, the one which Minho fucked the boy in yesterday. Oh, and even better - he wore such tight skinny jeans that hugged his slim little legs perfectly. God, this boy's body is so small everywhere, it's so fucking cute.

His son was really such a naive, dumb bitch.

Minho couldn't stop thinking about fucking Jisung right here, just one floor apart from his girlfriend. Ugh, she could come downstairs any time and see for herself what a young, dumb cockslut her son became for his own Daddy. He bets Jisung would love the idea of being seen - drooling all over his father's cock and moaning loudly like a real whore, showing everyone, even his mommy, how good he felt. He'd fuck back on his Daddy's big cock asking to be bred, filled to the brim with cum.

"Daddy, why are you staring at me?" Jisung innocently asked him. He didn't even realize Minho was eyefucking him, staring at him so hungrily, as if he wanted to devour him right there.

Minho ignored Jisung's question and instead walked up to the boy and pushed the sweater up a little bit, bunching it up out of the way - now his Babyboy's ass was visible, hugged perfectly by the tight fabric. He grabbed at it, loving how soft it was and how Jisung got flustered at the action.

"You're wearing my sweater, baby?" Minho pulled his most prized possession closer to himself and whispered in the boy's ear. "You have no idea how much I would love to fuck you right here, love. You would be so obedient for me, so pliant under Daddy like you usually are, always such a good boy for me, you know how much Daddy loves it?"

Jisung nodded and let out a small noise that sounded pleasant to Minho's ears.

Minho squeezed his ass through his jeans. "You'd like that, huh? Being my good boy, only mine, Daddy would love you so so good."

Jisung's face blushed and turned his head away at the way Minho kept talking to him. "I-I... Daddy ... We're gonna be late..."

"Oh, shit, you're right." Minho glanced at the time and jumped to get the housekey, hurriedly motioning for Jisung to join him as well. Walking fast, the two of them left the house. Minho locked the door behind him and stepped down the stairs.

"Sungie, can you give me your bag?" Jisung handed his schoolbag to him, "And your hand, baby?" Jisung stretched out his arm, and Minho grabbed Jisung's hand. Like that, hand-in-hand, they walked to school together. 

Jisung was very excited to come home. Today, his daddy was at home, waiting for him, and his mommy was at work, leaving the two of them all on their own. He wondered if Minho would do the same thing they did last night. He didn't really know why, but the younger boy was kind of hoping for that outcome.

He swung the door open, letting everyone, particularly Minho, in the house know that he got home. "MinMin, I'm home!!" He yelled out, the cute nickname rolling off his tongue naturally. He made it up when he was walking home.

Minho's head turned his head towards the loud, but sweet, voice. He didn't expect the boy to get home so quickly. He walked out of the bedroom and greeted his baby with a smile.

"How was school today, Jisungie?"

"It was okayy. But - I missed you."

"Aww, baby. I missed you too. But don't worry. Now we can spend lots of time together, okay? C'mon, put your bag down right here."

"You know Daddy... mommy isn't at home." Jisung said, batting his eyelids up at the older man.

"Oh yeah, she isn't. But why are you saying that, hm?"

"Umm, you know... Like ... you know." Jisung couldn't figure out how to say it, eyebrows scrunched up.

"I can't read your mind, pumpkin."

"Like.... The-" Jisung really couldn't say all the filthy words he had heard from yesterday - It was way too embarrassing, so he hoped Minho would get it.

"The?" Minho asked, trying to wring it out of him.

"Thethingwedidlastnight." The younger boy said all so fast that he didn't even understand himself.

Minho laughs "Oh, you mean how we cuddled? Or... the secret?"

"The secret, daddy."

"What about it, baby? Tell daddy everything that's on your mind."

Jisung stomps his feet on the ground. This was so frustrating! Why was Minho being so difficult? Why can't daddy just touch his touch deprived boy?

"Love, good boys don't act like brats. Good boys use their words." Jisung's tummy started to feel weird again - just like yesterday - at the tone shift of Minho's voice.

Jisung didn't wanna reply ... he for some reason, unknown to himself, wanted to see Minho be even stricter with him. But why? He hated when his mommy yelled at him.

"U-uh, I-I, like when Daddy talks to me like that."

"And do you like when Daddy is treating you like this?" As to show what he meant, Minho pushed Jisung against the kitchen counter harshly.

Jisung hissed in pain at the harsh contact of his back with the counter. "Daddy, you're hurting me!"

"Do you like it?" The older man squeezed Jisung's arm so hard that it would surely bruise a bit after a while.

Minho was almost elated when he saw the boy nod at his question. He would have so much fun with him. He turned Jisung so he was facing him with his back now and pushed his head down, bending him over the counter.

The younger boy whined in pain when his head got roughly slammed against the hard surface, not expecting his Daddy to be this rough, he started to get scared that he would hurt him more.

When Minho saw Jisung flinch as he went in to touch him, he could tell something was wrong.

"Sungie, was that too much?"

Jisung nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, baby. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I like when you're strict with me..." Minho worriedly notices the tears welling up in his eyes. "But when you throw me around like that, it hurts too much." The older man clearly saw the tears that were falling from Jisung's eyes, streaming down his round cheeks.

Something moved inside of Minho - the boy was so little and fragile, he needed to handle him with care and shower him with the love he needed. He grabbed a tissue off the counter and very gently wiped Jisung's tears, then his sniffly nose.

"Show me where it hurts, love." Jisung, still sniffling, pointed to his cheek that was red from the impact and his daddy kissed it better immediately.

"I think we should stop, baby. Go change and wash up. If you want, daddy can help you. What do you think?

"Help, please." Minho was so endeared by the boy, and smiled when Jisung chose the option Minho knew beforehand the younger would choose. He grabbed Jisung's backpack off the floor and swung it into his shoulder before picking up Jisung and bringing him upstairs.

Minho placed his baby onto his bed, which he knew quite well by now, and walked to Jisung's closet. "Where are your home clothes, prince?"

"Can I wear daddy's clothes instead?"

"Oh, sure you can, love. You know, all of daddy's things are yours too." Minho quickly stepped out of the room. "Let me go get them."

Minho came back, holding his crew sweater and some soft sweats in hand.

Already knowing what he had to do, Jisung lifted his arms up waiting for his daddy to undress him. Minho took off his sweater with the shirt underneath, and placed a quick kiss on his bare shoulder. Minho brought the blue crew sweater close to Jisung, and the younger noticed that the fabric had Minho's name printed on it. He smiled looking at it, it was something so small, but it made him feel warm inside. When Minho put it on him, he felt so happy wearing it.

"It's like I'm daddy's now."

"What do you mean?" Minho was surprised at the statement.

"The sweater has your name on it and I'm wearing your name."

"Of course you're mine." Minho leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Jisung's lips. "You're daddy's little prince."

Jisung felt really good, so happy and so lucky to have a daddy like this - one that loves him so much, and treats him so well.

After, Minho quickly changed Jisungie's pants, mindful of his comfort (but still taking a good look at his cute legs).

"Now go and wait for daddy on the couch. You can even bring your plushies with you to join us if you want, okay?"

Jisung grabbed his fluffy squirrel from his bed and waddled behind Minho who went in the direction of the kitchen. "Love, do you need something?"

"N-no, just want to be close to daddy that's all." He grabbed Minho's shirt, clutching it in his tiny hand.

Minho felt like his heart was full; Jisung really deserved to be spoiled. He picked his baby up once again and opened the fridge, letting the boy choose whatever he wanted to eat.

"Want this!" Jisung pointed to the (already half eaten) cheesecake his mom made yesterday as a welcome dessert for Minho.

"Is that what my starlight wants? Then, he gets." Minho had to quickly set Jisung down on the counter, so that he could cut a piece of the cake and put it on a plate. "Could you grab a spoon, love?" Jisung listened to Minho right away, grabbing a spoon from the drawer right next to the counter he was sitting on.

They quickly settled on the comfy couch together, Jisung sitting on Minho's lap while the older was feeding him the treat he chose. It was very peaceful, Jisung felt as safe as ever next to his Daddy.

Minho was watching his son eat and wondered what went on in the boy's head - He would be hard-pressed to believe the boy actually thought about anything... Jisung was like such a child in his demeanor, and probably in his mind too.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?"

"Hm," Jisung paused, "I'm thinking about a sad song."

Well, that was a surprise to Minho. "What was it about?"

"It was about love at first sight." Jisung answered soberly.

"Oh. Which one?" Minho asked, not realizing that he dropped his usual playful tone of voice.

"I don't remember the name," he answered, "But, I know it by heart - it was from this movie." Jisung stared to the side, remembering it, replaying the scene in his head he saw hundreds of times.

"Can you sing it for me?" Minho was really curious what song it was that made the usual happy and loud Jisung so still.

"Huh?" Jisung let out a confused sound at the man's request. Minho looked at him expectantly and Jisung realized that he wasn't joking. "I... I guess, I can."

Jisung fidgeted with his sweatpants nervously. "I'm not used to singing for anyone." He felt a gentle hand in his hair, patting him. "It's alright, you don't have to, Jisung." It was so weird for the younger to hear Minho call him by his name and not a pet name.

"No, no. I wanna do it for you." Voice wavering a little, Jisung started the first few verses he remembered.

To say that Minho was surprised would be an understatement, he had to stop himself before his jaw would drop right there.

When Jisung got into it, his voice was... beautiful. This Jisung was so much different than the usual version of him, the one he was already so used to.

When the boy in his lap stopped singing, he looked at Minho. It was like he exposed such a vulnerable side of himself. The boy looked so nervous and scared that Minho didn't like it. Jisung gave him a look, wordlessly hoping for approval.

"I... Jisung... this was mesmerizing. Seriously, you're incredible."

Jisung was bashful after the compliment, and the way Minho's eyes widened, eyes boring into his own. "T-thank you."

"But... um-" Jisung shifted in Minho's lap. "Why are you calling me just by my name? Did I do something wrong?" His voice dropped in volume, settling into a whisper, "Do you not like me anymore...?"

"It's because your name is beautiful, like every other part of you." Jisung felt warm breath next to his ear as Minho whispered to him, "I could never stop liking you."

"My sweetheart," Minho cupped Jisungs cheek with his one hand, running his thumb over the soft texture of the younger's lips. "My Jisung."

Jisung took in the pleasant feeling of Minho's hand on his skin, melting into the touch. He looked at Minho with his sparkly eyes, leaning in and closing the pitiful distance between them, making their noses brush against eachother.

Minho met the boy's eyes, so close to his own. He looked so soft, eyes full of stars. The older man closed the distance by pressing his lips against Jisungs.

Minho wrapped his arms around the young boy's slim waist, savoring the feeling of him being so close to him. Minho didn't know what to feel. The kiss was so chaste. Why was he doing all this? What was the point of all the affection, the sweet words and touches, towards the boy? Was Jisung even worth his time?

After a few seconds, Jisung pulled off, needing to breathe.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." His father answered, as if it was nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Jisung couldn’t sleep. Even though he had a long day at school and he was physically tired, his mind raced. It was so frustrating.

He kept thinking and thinking about how it had been so long since his daddy spent time with him. He was so busy with work now, barely giving him attention, let alone kisses. Jisung wanted to cry, clutching at his cat plushie harder. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying one last time to fucking fall asleep, but it just wasn’t happening. He kicked his feet under his blankie - he really had enough. 

Jisung stood up from his bed and took his plushie with him, making his way through the dark corridor and stopping in front of his mommy’s and daddy’s room.

Slowly he opened the door, peeking through the small slit, checking if they both were asleep.  
He heard his mommy snore softly. Slowly he tiptoed to his daddy’s side and stared at his peaceful sleeping face. He looked so much younger when he slept. So at-peace. 

He leaned down and pecked the man’s cheek and stubble pricked his sensitive lips. Overwhelmed with sudden affection, Jisung softly pressed his cheek against his daddy’s, nuzzling his face like a kitten. Minho let out a confused sound.

Suddenly, Jisung felt a warm hand on his other cheek. 

Half asleep, Minho murmured “Baby?”

“Mmm?” Jisung didn’t want to produce unnecessary noise, so he hummed in response.

Minho sat up quickly, a little worried. “Sungie, are you alright? Something happened?” He whispered. 

“I… can’t sleep.” Jisung whispered back, loudly. 

“Jisungie, do you want to come sleep with me and mommy?” 

“No!” Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand at his side and tugged. “Come.” Jisung whined, almost stomping his feet like a little kid. 

“Okay, okay, okay baby angel, I'm coming.” Minho’s voice sounded raspy from his deep sleep. He sluggishly got up from the spot next to his girlfriend, and, without letting go of Jisung’s hand, followed him out the door. They quickly made their way to Jisung’s room, Minho locking the door behind them automatically.

The two of them got into his blankie and cuddled up under it; Jisung pressed his head into his daddy’s broad and firm chest, feeling so safe. “It’s been awhile, Baby.“ Minho planted a kiss on top of Jisung’s head.

“I missed you so much daddy. It hurt my heart...” Jisung snuggled even closer, nestling his nose in the crook of Minho’s neck, smelling the scent that was so familiar and so, so secure.

Minho pressed the smaller boy only closer to his chest, caressing his baby’s soft locks. ”I love you, Sungie.”

Almost immediately, his only response was Jisung’s soft breathing. He had fallen asleep so fast.

Now, after getting his rest, Jisung had woken up Minho real well. He was totally awake now, damn it.

But he had an unconscious boy in his arms, completely at his mercy. He looked so, so cute right now. When he slept, he looked even younger. Fuck, he could do anything to him and get away with it - It’s not like Jisung would ever tell on him. Plus the little slut seemed to like it too, begging for his dick any chance he got. So what difference would it make? This whore would be thanking him the next morning, anyways - if not asking for more. 

His dick twitched at the whole idea of penetrating his son while he’s asleep and unaware of what his Daddy was doing to him. He let his hands wander over Jisung’s back down to his soft ass and squeezed it. Minho slowly laid Jisung’s limp body on the bed next to him. 

Wasting no time, he slid the sleeping boy’s soft pajama pants off of him revealing his cute little flaccid cock. Then, he moved on, unbuttoning the pajama top with deft fingers. His chest looked so pale - Maybe Minho should mark him up so that Jisung could wake up to a reminder about how much daddy loves him. 

His own pants were pretty tight by now so he got rid of them too, letting his big cock spring free and hit his stomach. He slowly started to touch himself to the sight of his son’s cute naked body. 

Minho couldn’t wait anymore - he purposively reached out to Jisung’s nightstand next to his bed and took out a small bottle of lube; he’d recently bought it in secret and placed it where it needed to be.

Minho squirted some on his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up. Once again, he changed Jisung’s position, this time rolling him over so that the boy was lying on his stomach; His perky ass facing Minho. The man brought his big hands to Jisung’s soft round cheeks, squeezing and spreading them open, taking in the view of Jisungs cute, hairless area. God, it looked so delicious, Minho couldn't help but lean in and give it a taste. 

He then started to slowly insert the first finger, watching to see if Jisung would react, but the boy seemed deep in dreamland, not even flinching at the touch. The next two fingers slid in without much resistance too, Jisung totally relaxed in his sleep. 

Minho rushed through fingering him - he was so desperate, his dick was leaking and hard. He just wanted to fuck this boy so badly. 

When he felt like he stretched him good enough, Minho spread his cheeks and immediately penetrated his son, not giving a fuck about how harsh it was - he just wanted to use the boy’s body as long as he wanted.. 

The boy’s tight walls hugged him so damn good - Minho felt euphoric. “Fuck, Sungie - you feel so good.” The man said, more to himself than to his unconscious son.

He grabbed the sides of Jisung’s waist, hoping he’d bruise it a little, and fucked him slow and deep, not even bothering to keep it quiet. Skin slapping noises filled the room; Minho was fucking his son’s hole hard and slow, balls deep inside of him. He groaned out loud at the thought of getting caught. What would happen if his girlfriend walked in on them right now?

She probably knew how much of a cockslut he was, how he seduced Minho right from the start. Wearing his stuff and tight jeans, showing off his cute, small body, asking to get bent over right there. 

As Minho fucked Jisung, he focused on his little sleeping face - drooling all over the pillow, mouth open. His babyboy looked so dumb, like he was just begging to have his mouth full.

An idea struck his mind - As much as he wanted to stay inside Jisung’s tight hole, Minho slowly pulled out his length, wanting to feel his baby’s warm, wet mouth.

Minho adjusted himself, moving himself up to kneel in front of Jisung’s peaceful, sleeping face. He looked even cuter unconscious - if that was possible - making Minho’s chest tighten at the sight. But the man quickly ditched those thoughts and brought his hard dick to rub against his baby’s angelic face. He traced his cock all over it, leaving wet spots on his nose, cheeks and forehead, before reaching his lips and smearing his precum over them - making them look all nice, shiny and wet.

Minho was so focused on his face that he didn’t miss how Jisung licked his lips so lustfully in his sleep, not knowing what he’s tasting.

“My slutty little prince.” Minho commented, as he ran a hand through his baby’s soft hair. “Now take Daddy’s cock, yeah?” 

Since he was asleep, Minho didn't have to worry about any resistance, slipping his dick inside with ease. It was so fucking soft, so fucking warm that Minho couldn’t hold back, moaning out too loud. 

Never did someone make him feel this fucking good. 

“God, what are you doing to me.” Minho knew he'd cum soon but before he did, he had to feel the back of Jisung’s throat. He started to slowly move his hips forward, watching how his cock disappeared in his little mouth, how his girth spread his lips more and more as he went deeper inside.

Minho took in every detail of the boys face while fucking him, so certainly he didn’t miss the first flutter of his eyelashes. Jisung made a confused little noise, still half asleep. Minho stopped moving, afraid of the worst. Fuck, this could be a problem. 

Suddenly, Jisung’s eyes shot open in panic and he let out a squeal, muffled by what was filling up his mouth. It took him a few seconds to realise what it was, mind still cloudy from sleep. 

Minho shushed the panicking boy softly. “It’s just me, love, don't worry, yeah? Daddy’s here.” He placed his hand on Jisung’s face and ran his thumb over his cheek to calm him down - and stop him making noise. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Sleepy, Jisung tried to respond futilely, but just gagged on the cock in his mouth. 

Minho took whatever Jisung said as a yes, and started to rock his hips back into his mouth again. “Stay still, babyboy. Just relax for me and breathe through your nose, okay? And don’t make any noise, because we don't want to wake mommy up.” 

It burned so bad, and Jisung could barely fit it in his mouth, but he still nodded and followed Minho’s words. He wanted to be good, and he definitely didn’t want mommy to wake up while he was playing with his Daddy.

Minho couldn’t help but acknowledge how cute Jisung was, trying so hard to listen well. “You’re being so good for me, Sungie. C’mon just a little bit more, can you do it? Then I'll make you feel really good too.” 

Jisung looked at Minho in the dim lights of the room and reached out for his hand. Minho took it in his own, intertwining his fingers with his baby’s, and kept fucking his mouth. He was so close, and Jisung took it so well. “Do you want it in your mouth, baby?” 

Jisung didn’t get Minho, wasn’t it already in his mouth? But since he wasn’t able to answer verbally, he just squeezed his Daddy’s hand. 

This was like a green light to Minho. His thrusts became erratic and faster, chasing his own high. He kept going like this for a little while longer before finishing down the boy’s throat.

Minho pushed inside deeper than before. His nose was pressed against the hair of Minho’s pubes, and Jisung choked like he never did before.

Minho finally pulled out, watching how Jisung’s little lips got all red and puffy. “Are you okay, baby?”

Jisung coughed a few times and wiped his lips with his sleeve before answering, voice low and hoarse, “...Tastes bad.”

“Im sorry, pumpkin.” Minho apologized and leaned in to kiss Jisung on the lips chastely. 

“Sungie, do you want to play more?” Minho asked, face close to Jisung’s.

“M’, sleepy.”

“Come to Daddy,” Minho pulled him into a very tight hug.“Get some rest, my little starlight.” 

Jisung felt so warm and safe in his daddy’s arms, that he drifted off to sleep before either of them knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

The woman stared out the window, thinking about her son.

"Time flies so fast. I remember when he was a little baby... He looks so big now." She thought to herself for a moment, her smile slowly fading off her face. "You know Minho, Jisung is already 16 now. You don't have to baby him as much as you do. He needs to learn to be more independent."

Minho looked up from his phone and turned to his girlfriend. "Honey, he's become like a real son to me so quickly. What's wrong with showing him some affection? He loves it, anyway." He answered her genuinely.

"I know and I'm really grateful for that. You know, he never had a genuine, good fatherly figure before this." She said, leaving so many words unsaid.

"I know it's a hard question to answer... but at some point, you have to tell me what happened to Jisung's birth father."

"You're right... but I don't even know where to begin."

"It's alright. Just tell me honestly, what did he do?" Minho asked solemnly, knowing that the answer would be bad.

"I don't know if we have enough time, but I'll start from the beginning. Actually, he was supposed to be a one night stand. But we had a connection right away." She cleared her throat, reliving what were clearly painful memories for her.

"We moved way too fast... We didn't know what we were getting into. We rushed into having a kid. The moment Jisung was born-"

The woman quickly wiped her eyes after hearing the little fist aggressively knocking on the door.

Minho placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We can finish talking about this later, baby."

"Yeah, of course. For now, let's make the birthday boy happy."

Minho smiled at her. "I'll go answer the door."

The man walked to the door and saw a very excited small face beaming at him through the panes of glass. He unlocked it and Jisung came inside, hugging him straight away. "Did you have fun with your friends, Sungie?"

"Yes! We went to the café near our school and had milkshakes but after that they took me to the aqualand and I saw a big shark. It was so cool and- wait! Let me show you pictures."

"Slow down there... Let's go sit first, so you can show mommy too."

"Oh! Okay, mommy's home?" He peeked inside the living room and saw her already walking up to him. Jisung ran up to her and encircled her in a hug.

"Sweetie, Happy birthday. I took a day off specially for you." She gave him 3 pecks on each of his cheeks.

Minho came back and took his seat next to Jisung and his mother. The birthday boy was happy to be with them, even though he was practically getting squished between them.

They just sat there and chatted with each other, not worrying about anything. Jisung showed his mom and dad all his pictures joyfully.

"Jisungie, as a present we're taking you to the mall!" Jisung's mom said, happily.

"Yeah, and you can buy whatever you like." Minho added. "Does that sound good, baby?"

Jisung's eyes sparkled with happiness upon hearing that he could choose whatever his heart desired. "Really??? I'm so happy!" He hugged both of his parents, full of excitement.

The ride to the mall was fast and lively, the family happily singing some pop song totally off-key - so bad, you couldn't help but wonder whether they were doing it on purpose.

After an ear-straining car ride, they parked close to the mall; Jisung almost bouncing off the fucking walls in excitement. He was loudly tapping his fingers against the glass until his mom commented. "Slow down, birthday boy. We've got the whole evening." She said with a big smile, ruffling his hair after he exited the car.

Minho grabbed Jisung's hand and they all walked to the mall entrance together, his eyes scanning the directory as they walked in.

"Do you know what you want or do you want to walk around?" Jisung's mom spoke up, asking her son.

"Hmm... We can just walk around, mommy." They all enjoyed the happy atmosphere, unhurriedly walking around. It had been a while since they all spent a real good evening together.

Time passed quickly, the three of them wandering around wherever they pleased - not worrying about a thing. It was like a moment of peace for them.

Jisung's mother watched the boy playing with the display videogames contentedly, Minho not far behind.

"Um, honey. I need the restroom. I'll be back soon - you go order food without me, okay?"

"Ok, Minho. Call me when you're done."

Minho nodded affirmation before quickly walking out the store doors - in, what Jisung's mother noticed, the opposite direction to the bathrooms.

She didn't know what he was up to - maybe buying a surprise for Jisung? But there was something itching at her, for months at this point, but now was not the day to think about it. Today was a happy day.

Before her thoughts could take her too far, her son walked up to her, eyes still shining bright. Jisung was so innocent and pure-hearted; She was seriously grateful to have a son this wonderful. "Sungie, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, mom. Where's daddy though?" He blinked up at her... ever-so-occupied with the thoughts of his daddy.

"He's in the restroom... Are you done here? Why don't we get some food." She suggested, pretty hungry herself.

"Let's go!" He grabbed her hand himself and walked out the game store with long strides. For years now, he'd been taller than her, but only sometimes did she feel it, with the way he carried himself.

Jisung hummed to himself as they walked through the busy mall. When they got to the bustling food court, they went for Jisung's favorite - spicy noodle soup. He got it every time, and to get it on his birthday with both his mommy and daddy made it extra special. Except his daddy wasn't here yet... he was taking so long.

By the time the food was ordered and the table chosen, the man still hadn't called. "Mommy- where is he?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know... maybe his phone died. He knows where to go, though; He'll probably be here any minute."

Jisung whined and threw his head back - the dramatics, as always. No one paid them any mind in a mall as busy as this.

"Sungie," She sighed at the behavior. "Just eat. You know he won't mind."

"But I wan- Oh!" Jisung shut up, and both of them swivelled their heads around after catching sight of the man rushing to their table, bags in hand.

"Sh- I'm so sorry, babies. I didn't know it would take me so long." Minho hurriedly put his coat down and took his seat next to Jisung, who was finally happily taking his food out of the bag.

Jisung's mother looked at the man pointedly, but he didn't meet her gaze, instead opting to take out some food for himself. He knew she was a bit suspicious, but he knew just how to calm her down after. He felt like a fucking genius. Plus, he managed to get his hands on a real good birthday surprise for Jisung.

After the three of them ate in peace, they shopped around some more, all together. It was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

In his bedroom, Jisung sat on the floor, eagerly setting the bag down next to him. This was really one of the funnest days of his life; and before he had to sleep, he was gonna open his present that he chose by himself from the mall.

He loved this smell- the new album smell. He opened up the glossy packaging of the brand new Twice album to see all of the idol's faces shining at him. Flipping through the pages of the photobook, he almost wanted to squeal - he was so happy!

After staring at it for what felt like an hour, he finally put it away on his table and figured he should go to sleep, it was already late. But first, he would go thank his mom and dad, especially his mommy, for making this such a good day.

He got a big hug and a ton of kisses from his mom, and after that, he was ready to say goodnight to his daddy. But the man was two steps ahead of him, already in his bedroom.

Without having to say anything, Jisung ran into his arms, and his daddy lifted him up like he couldn't do at the mall. They stayed like that for a few moments, holding one other tight. "Goodnight, daddy." Jisung whispered into his shoulder.

Minho lay him down on his bed, and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "My prince... I have some more presents for you." Jisung's eyes shot open at that - he really couldn't help himself. He wanted to know what special things Minho had bought for him. "-But I can't show you right now, baby. I promise Daddy will show you very soon, okay?"

"But-" The man didn't let him protest, pressing his lips against the boy's, effectively shutting him up.

"Goodnight, angel." Jisung didn't respond again, just watching him shut off the light and close the door behind him. He was so ready to sleep before, but now his mind was racing and racing. What on earth did his daddy buy him? He couldn't wait to find out.

Jisung sat frustrated at his desk - he hated physics. Who needed to know this stuff anyways?

After letting out a groan, he closed his book without worrying about finishing. He had so much time regardless; his break started, since today. He figured that today he was going to rest and not think about school for a second.

He got up and pushed his chair into his desk, throwing his papers back into his backpack, body still tense. He walked out the door, wondering what his Daddy was up to.

The boy skipped down the stairs, small feet loud against the floor, going to the kitchen to grab a snack but instead was met with his Daddy - putting away groceries. He quickly made his way to not-yet-unpacked bags and started rummaging through them.

"Good morning, love. I got you your favourite." Minho reached into the bag which he'd just brought in and pulled out a bag of dino cookies.

"Oh my god, Daddy, thank you!" Jisung snatched the package from Minho's hands, opening it at the speed of lighting, mouth watering at the sight of his favourite snack.

"Hey, that's not how polite boys behave." Minho reprimanded.

Jisung pouted. "I'm sorry, Daddy." The boy opened the snack slowly and politely, so as to show the man how good he was.

"Hey, it's alright my prince. Daddy's not angry at all." Minho reassured, not expecting little fingers to shove a cookie in his mouth, and the owner of these mischievous fingers to run out of the kitchen swiftly. He laughed to himself and ate the cookie - it was pretty good, actually.

He went back to sorting out the groceries. Left alone, his mind raced with thought after thought clogging up his brain. Why did he feel like this? He couldn't answer it, and tried to just focus on the work in front of him. Yet a little voice in his head acknowledged the truth; one day he'd have to face them. But not today. Today he would enjoy himself to the fullest.

When he was done, he walked into the living room seeing his little prince munching on snacks, totally engrossed in some stupid reality show. He took a seat next to him, feeling the boy immediately scooting closer and resting his head on his shoulder. The man hummed and rubbed Jisung's shoulder, while the boy put cookie after cookie in his mouth, stuffing his cheeks in result. Jisung also made sure to feed his Daddy, giving him a good hand of the cookies.

"I feel so special, baby."

"You should. Not just anyone gets to have my dinosaur cookies." Jisung remarked, making his point further by putting another one in the man's mouth.

After a minute of silence Jisung suddenly voiced his thoughts. "How many dinosaurs do you think I ate to this day? Probably millions... or something." Minho stayed silent, letting the boy ponder in peace. "Wouldn't it be messed up if I ate a real one?"

Minho eyed the bag suspiciously, they definitely put some weird shit in there.

He ate another one.

"Love, I don't think eating a real dino is very healthy for you little tummy." Minho said mischievously before trailing his hand playfully to his clothed tummy, eliciting a loud giggle from the boy. "That tickles."

"It does?" Minho asked calmly. Jisung's eyes widened, realizing his mistake. The second Minho heard his confession, he started to tickle him even more - but not with full force, not yet. Jisung was squirming away from him at this point, but his giggles were so cute, Minho didn't want to stop, a smile creeping up on his face unintentionally.

"Wai- Daddy. I'm full." He managed to get the words out before laughing even louder when the man got his hands on him again.

Minho manhandled him down onto his back, swiftly pulling his sweater up and exposing his full tummy, sticking out a little bit - a result of all the dinosaurs in there. Without mercy, he put his lips on the soft skin, blowing raspberries into it. Jisung giggled so loudly, and his laughter was seriously contagious; Minho couldn't help but giggle a little himself, before leaving a few kisses, allowing Jisung to regain his composure, and his breath.

"Daddy. That was very mean of you." Jisung huffed at him, puffing out his cheeks and turning his head away.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin." Minho said, no conviction in his voice.

Jisung didn't answer, opting to sit back into the couch with a pout on his face.

"Guess you don't want your present then, huh."

Jisung turned around at that, forgetting any anger which had come over him. "Wait- Present?" He'd totally forgotten, so occupied with everything else.

"Yes, baby. Your birthday present. It's a bit late, but Daddy wanted to make sure it would be perfect for you."

Jisung shifted over, almost leaning over the man."Can I open it now? Pleaseee-"

Minho smirked at him - so eager. "Prince, go to your room right now, okay? I'll bring it right there for you."

"Oh. Okay." Unquestioning, Jisung got up and walked up the stairs, obedient to a fault. As he sat on his bed, waiting like a good boy, he felt so weird in his tummy... like there were butterflies flying around in there. His cheeks heated up at the thought and he swung his legs back and forth, excitement building.

"I'm here, baby." Minho announced himself as he opened the door, two boxes in hand - both pink- one bigger than the other.

The packaging was so cute and fancy at the same time. Jisung was so curious what it could be, but he stayed quiet waiting patiently 'til his Daddy told him that he could look.

"Before you open it..." Minho kneeled on Jisung's bed beside him and cupped the boy's cheeks with his hands, "I want to ask you." Jisung looked at him expectantly, wondering what his Daddy's planned now.

"Would you like to be a princess?"

"A - huh?" Jisung looked at him in a bit of confusion.

Minho kissed his forehead quickly, then removed his hands, reaching for the bigger box, first, "Open this one first then, princess." He knew that this was new for Jisung, so he watched the boy's face carefully.

"Baby, please tell me if you like it. Is this okay? I can return it if you don't want it."

Jisung curiously reached into the box to pull out a big piece of pink fabric, printed hearts all over it. After orienting it correctly, he realized he was holding - a dress. But this wasn't it. He looked inside the box one more time seeing soft, long stretches of striped fabric, matching the dress. Socks! He loved these ones already, ready to try them on. Minho felt satisfied seeing the smile on his face, but he knew what was coming next was the most important and nerve-wracking part of the plan.

"There's one more thing inside."

Jisung hadn't even realized it - it was so small, and... sheer. He held it up, face reddening when he realized what it was.

"B-But aren't those for... girls?"

"Boys can wear them too, don't worry about it."

Jisung was a bit skeptical about whether ...it would fit... but he decided to trust his daddy's judgment.

"Should I wear them now, Daddy?"

"Only if you want to, angel."

Jisung stood up from his bed and without hesitation got rid of his sleeping pants, discharging them onto the, once again, messy floor. Without missing a beat, Minho picked them up for him.

"Um... Daddy? Could you look away for a second?"

This boy was a little idiot - he'd seen him naked so many times prior. Yet Minho still did as the boy told, turning his body in the other direction and closing his eyes.

Jisung slid down the last fabric off of his legs, grabbing the panties that were placed next to Minho. A blush covering his face, he slid them on quickly, the sensation strange against his intimate places, but Jisung felt like he would come to love it. He looked down, curious to how they fit him. If he was blushing hard before... right now his face felt like it was burning, the sheer fabric didn't hide anything, nothing at all.

Trying not to think about how embarrassed he was, he rushed to put on the other garments, which would cover him a little more (for now). He slid the striped socks onto his feet, surprised to see just how long they were - they ended up right above his knees. Yet they fit perfectly. After wiggling his toes a little, he reached over to grab the final piece. In Jisungs's mind the dress was so cute, loose on his body, and easy to put on. After wearing it, what surprised him was how... airy it was. He never wore something like this before but weirdly, he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he felt kind of... pretty.

But even then, he still felt shy to be seen like this. Despite this, he mustered all of his courage and called the older man. "Daddy. I'm done."

Minho slowly turned around, ready to see his baby in the clothes he'd picked out for him. Hopefully everything fit him since he bought it. When he laid his eyes on him, he felt like his heart stopped. His mouth opened in awe, this was even better than he'd imagined; The most beautiful person he'd ever seen right in front of him, waiting for him.

Not letting the said person wait any longer, he stood up and made his way over to Jisung, leaning in to connect their lips gently. He pulled off after a few seconds, and ran his thumb over the boy's red cheek. Before he'd do anything else, he reached into his pocket. "Princess, just one last thing."

The man swept Jisung's hair off of his forehead and to the side, lovingly combing his fingers through the soft locks before placing a little matching clip in it, fixing the boy's hair to the side.

He stepped back a little, admiring the boy, who at this point had his gaze fixed on the floor.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now... Do you like it?"

Still looking down, Jisung nodded, too shy to admit it aloud. He watched in confusion as his Daddy took his place back on the bed in front of him. "Daddy?"

"Now you'll do everything that Daddy tells you, okay, love?"

Jisung nodded and fidgeted with his dress, wanting to be a good boy like always. Even though he was almost fully covered, the man's gaze made him feel so exposed.

"Can you twirl around for me, princess?"

Jisung complied happily; It almost felt great to feel the dress spin around with him. Since it was so light, it was almost like it was floating. He did it a few times before stopping and looking up at his Daddy, a little dizzy. "Was this not good, Daddy?" Jisung asked in concern after seeing the man's eyes boring into him, straight-faced.

Minho bit his lip, holding himself back. "This was perfect, baby... Now can you come closer and turn around for me?"

Once again Jisung did what the elder asked him, happy to be able to please the elder.

"Now try to touch your toes."

Jisung once again obeyed, unaware of his Daddy's intentions. Why should he stretch in his new clothes? But he listened anyways, because usually his Daddy knew more than he did.

As he bent over, reaching his toes with ease, it struck him that the dress probably didn't cover his ass. He felt a breeze between his legs but he didn't dare to cover himself up, not until Daddy said so.

Minho was fascinated with the view he created himself. His dick filled out beneath the layers of his annoying, unneeded clothes. He really would love to just fuck his baby, but playing him was just too good to pass up.

"Good, you're so fucking good." Mihno groaned out. He couldn't even wait anymore and started to slowly palm his clothed dick, Jisung totally oblivious to his actions.

"Daddy. My head's hurting... can I stand again?" Even though Minho couldn't see the boy, he could hear the pout in Jisung's voice. "Oh, no, Baby... You should rest. Just sit down and relax, angel."

"Daddy, can I sit with you on the bed?"

"Baby, you have to listen to me. Sit on the rug."

"Oh, okay." Jisung felt a little down but still did what Minho said.

When he turned around to sit facing him, he noticed Daddy's hand was in a weird place.

Minho saw the flustered look on Jisung's face, and fucking loved it. He was so cute when he was shy like this. Minho would love to humiliate him even more. He smiled down at his baby, as he unzipped his jeans teasingly and took out his cock. Making sure that the little boy could see everything clearly, he started to stroke himself fully now, moaning out loud.

Minho jerked himself to the sight in front of him; Jisung looked so fucking dumb, even more so in his pretty little dress. The way Jisung's gaze was fixed at his crotch the whole time made it so obvious that he was already fantasizing about things that good boys should not be thinking about.

"Mm... What are you looking at so carefully, doll?"

Snapping out of his daze, Jisung realized what was happening, quickly looking down at his dress. "Nothing..."

"Up." Minho stopped touching himself for a minute, opting to give Jisung a simple command, to which the boy hesitantly complied.

Minho didn't say anything and simply waved his finger, motioning for Jisung to come closer.

Jisung carefully shuffled closer to Minho, hands covering himself over his dress. The man's legs were spread wide open and he stood right in between them, knowing his Daddy would like him there.

"Did you get hard in your panties, princess?"

Jisung nodded timidly.

"There's no need to be shy with Daddy. Lift up your dress and show me, love."

The boy grabbed the hem of his dress, slowly lifting it up to his chest, revealing his wet panties. The whole time when his Daddy was touching himself he could feel his dick leaking because he was so naughty.

"Did my little girl get all wet from watching Daddy?"

Jisung looked at Minho with wide eyes at the words.

"Do you like it when i call you these things? Do you want to be my good little girl, baby?" Minho asked to make sure Jisung was okay with everything that was going on right now.

Jisung clutched the edge of his dress, trying to figure out what to say. "I- Um- But... I'm a boy?"

"It's just pretending, love. It's okay if you don't want to."

"No! I do want to be your- good little girl." The boy rapidly said, looking down at his Daddy with excitement in his eyes, sock-clad feet tapping on the floor.

"Good girl. Now keep holding your dress up, and Daddy will make you feel really good."

"Okay, Daddy." Jisung whispered, and held up his dress really high, even though it was cold.

Minho ran his hand slowly over the boy's slim body, his waist and legs were really so small and frail, like a little doll. Fuck, he loved Jisung's body - it was perfect, so tiny and beautiful. The man didn't want to wait any longer, kissing his way down the boy's tummy to his panties.

As soon as Minho placed his lips on Jisung's tip, the boy let out a loud moan - the next second, his hands rushed up to cover his mouth, letting go of the skirt, which fell down, conveniently covering Minho's whole head.

"M', s-sorry Daddy." Jisung struggled to get the words out, because Minho didn't stop sucking him off the whole time, mouth over his panties. Still under the dress his Daddy slid the panties down just a little, freeing his dick from the thin fabric, licking and sucking at it. Jisung kept his mouth covered with both of his hands to try and keep quiet, because otherwise he was sure even the neighbours would've heard him cry out.

He never felt someone's mouth down there. It felt so dirty, but also way better than he could ever imagine. "Daddy, m', feel weird." Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho's head underneath his dress - his legs started to feel all wobbly from pleasure.

His Daddy's tongue made him feel so, so good. He felt even better when Minho took him fully in his mouth, making his hips unintentionally stutter into the warmth and his Daddy didn't seem to mind him doing so. He got even more worked up when one of Minho's hands suddenly started softly massaging his balls.

But suddenly everything stopped and his Daddy peeked out of the hem of his dress, breathing heavily. "Ah- Sungie. I feel like you're holding back. Want to fuck my face, Babygirl?"

Jisung nodded frantically. "Daddy... I don't think I'll be able to stand straight if I -"

"It's okay. Daddy will help you, princess." The said man grabbed Jisung's slim leg in his pink sock, and adjusted the two of them, so that the boy's leg rested comfortably on Minho's shoulder. "Better?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Daddy." Jisung, patted Minho's hair before the man ducked back under the hem of the dress and, before touching his dick, placing a kiss on Jisung's balls and sucking them. If Jisung was blushing before, now he was just the same colour as the tiny red hearts on his cute little dress.

Underneath that same dress, Minho wrapped his lips once again around Jisung's cock, taking him fully in one motion, letting his palms rest on the boy's soft hips, squeezing them from time to time.

Jisung wrapped his hands around the man's head and thrusted his hips with more force after getting his Daddy's permission. "D-Daddy - feels, m', s'good." The boy was a mess, his breath heavy, cute little moans leaving his lips, making it hard to talk but he still wanted to let his Daddy know just how good he feels.

Minho didn't even have a warning before Jisung finished (very quickly), but it was to be expected - the boy was so new to all of this.

If Minho ever thought the porn stars were awfully loud, then Jisung blew them all out of the water. He came down his Daddy's throat with a very loud cry, making the man gag a little bit, but he still swallowed it all. Minho pulled off of his baby, coughing loudly, and trying to regain his breath.

Meanwhile, Jisung felt like all of his energy was literally and figurally sucked out of him. He couldn't hold his body up anymore and his whole weight fell down onto his poor Daddy, but the man held him up in his strong arms with ease.

Suddenly, Jisung felt so... undeserving of all this love.

He messed up again. Just like he always did. Memories he thought he'd moved past swirled through his mind. Somehow, it felt like everything was crashing down on itself.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself. I won' do it again I promise."

Minho was kind of shocked at the boy's sudden change in demeanor. He held him even closer to himself after hearing the boy's distressed words, and tried to reassure him. "Love, it's really okay. I don't mind if it's you."

Jisung felt really strange all of a sudden, and buried his head in Minho's chest, eyes filling up with sudden tears. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Daddy."

"Sungie, it's really okay. Daddy isn't mad at all. I love you." The man said, sweetness in his voice, and ran his fingers through the boy's hair soothingly. Jisung's tears started to fall at the gesture. Minho tried to figure out what the hell had gotten into him - maybe he'd pushed him too far...

"Baby... did I hurt you?"

Jisung shook his head, wiping his snot all over Minho's shirt.

Minho held him close, wordlessly rocking him back and forth over the time it took Jisung to stop crying. He was at a loss for words for probably the first time in his manipulative life.

When Jisung finally stopped sniffling, Minho reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue, and gently wiped the tears off his baby's face. When he was done Jisung suddenly pulled away from him and rolled over to the empty side of the bed, still wearing his dress.

"I'm going to go get a change of clothes. Do you want to change into something more comfy too, Jisung?"

Jisung just whined into the sheets in response, yet Minho understood fully what he meant. He left the boy on his bed, and after changing himself, and finding clean, comfortable, clothes for the boy, he returned.

"Do you want me to help you change?" Minho asked to be sure, not wanting to cross Jisung's line right now.

"I might cry again." Jisung said, his voice hoarse.

Fuck. He did cross the line.

"Jisung... tell me what happened, please. Did I do something that made you feel bad or uncomfortable?"

Jisung shook his head at the question, still not looking the man in the eyes. "You didn't do anything... I dunno how to say it."

"It's okay. Let me help you first."

Jisung outstretched his arms, giving Minho permission to come close. Quickly, he undressed the boy and put him in new clothes, both men quiet the whole time.

"Do you want Daddy to stay?" Minho asked but regretted it almost immediately after seeing Jisung's lip trembling again.

"Daddy...." Jisung suddenly found himself crying again, after he'd promised himself he'd stop. But the tears kept coming and coming. He needed something, right now, sticking his arms out and making grabby hands at the clueless man in front of him.

"Jisung, baby." Minho sat next to him at the speed of lighting, encircling the boy in a very tight hug. "Please, please tell Daddy what's bothering you."

"Daddy!"

"Yes- yes? Daddy's right here."

Jisung squeezed Minho back, making both of them fall back onto the bed. The boy clung onto him, hard, with his arms and his legs - practically immobilizing the man.

The boy kept sobbing, so loudly, right into Minho's ear. "Daddy...."

Minho rubbed his hand over his back, even more confused than before. What happened to Jisung?

Jisung relaxed his iron grip on the man at this point. "Ah, Daddy... 'm tired."

"You can sleep, my darling." Jisung whined loudly once again at the sweet words, face wet with tears.

"Da-" The boy yawned, not able to finish, what Minho supposed (based on context clues) was, the word Daddy. The man watched how his son fell asleep in his arms, his eyes still red and puffy from all the crying. He made sure to un-attach Jisung as carefully as he could when getting out of the bed to tuck the poor boy in, leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead.

He, quite honestly, had no idea what had just happened. He'd need to talk to Jisung, when he woke up from his nap and had cooled down a bit. Before he left, he cleaned up all the mess in Jisung's room, noticing the smaller, unopened box of Jisung's presents. But right now was not the time. His mind occupied with other things, he quickly shoved the box under Jisung's bed just to hide it somewhere, and left the room.

For now, while Jisung was asleep, Minho would just go and take care of some work. The whole time he worked, he thought about his baby.

Strange, how somehow "the boy" had turned to "his baby." It was all for show before, yet now, he found himself in a new, uncharted place. What had this kid done to him? Better yet, what had he done to Jisung?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the new tags added - if you're uncomfortable with anything listed, please click away. 
> 
> If not, we hope you like it!!

The clock kept ticking in the silence of the house. Usually, at this hour, it was so lively around here, but today - silence. 

Keeping quiet himself, Minho stirred the soup; it was almost done. He brought his hand to his mouth, careful not to burn himself. It was excellent, as always. He knew he was an exceptional cook, and his girlfriend loved it more than anyone else. 

As he was adding the last touch to the dish, he heard that same girlfriend jangling her keys outside. Speak of the devil. 

“Hi, babe.” She greeted him, entering the kitchen and dropping her back on the counter. “What are you cooking?”

He returned her a small smile, and a one-armed hug. “Spicy chicken soup. It’ll be ready in a few minutes. Go change, I’ll set the table.”

She made a small noise of acknowledgement before hesitating a bit upon seeing Minho’s face. “Honey... are you okay?”

He must’ve looked worse than he thought. Maybe almost as bad as he felt. “Just the usual... work stress. Nothing new. Don’t worry, baby.”

She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly before making her way upstairs, rife with her own problems to worry about. 

Minho took out a pair of bowls and spoons, putting them on the table, almost on autopilot. He waited for his girlfriend to return, but truthfully, he was thinking about the boy that wouldn't be showing up to tonight's dinner, with the excuse of a headache. Both of them knew this wasn't the case, but Minho didn't push or question him. He wouldn’t have told him anything, anyways.

After his girlfriend joined him at the table they started eating, shallowly chatting throughout the meal. “Where’s Sungie?”

“Jisung’s head was hurting. I brought some soup to his room already. He’ll be alright.” 

Her face twisted with worry, wrinkles prominent on her forehead. “Poor baby... I should check on him.” She began to stand up, and Minho didn’t stop her, even though her soup would get cold. It didn’t take long for her to return, however, once she had seen that he was still in one piece. 

Minho drummed his fingers on the dining table, some kind of cold resignation washing through him. This wasn’t right… it wasn’t how he was supposed to feel. But it was, and he just kept on eating the soup, and smiling at his girlfriend. 

When Minho finished his portion of soup, he suddenly remembered that he still didn’t give her the present. “Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something special.” He donned a knowing smile for her. 

“Ooh, what is it?” Her tired expression almost immediately got replaced by curiosity; eyes shining at the idea.

“I’ll show you in our room.”

She raised her eyebrows at that one; Minho loved to surprise her with romantic presents sometimes. Honestly, she felt like she was too old for this shit at this point. Still, ever since Minho moved in, and Jisung was here with them all the time, they’d had much less time alone. So she went with it.

“I’m going to our room. But I'm gonna check on Jisung first, okay?”

Minho nodded at her, cleaning up the dishes from their dinner. He didn’t know why, but he was almost dreading having to spend this kind of time with her, even if they already were familiar with each other in that way. But he had no choice but to fulfill his duties as a partner, and not arouse any suspicion. 

The man tried to listen in on the muffled conversation from inside Jisung’s room, but he couldn’t make anything out from behind the closed door. Everything that happened with Jisung was still worrying him. He settled to give him some space right now, but to really talk to him tomorrow, after his girlfriend left the house. 

Minho made his way to their bedroom before she did, and took out the oh-so-secret box hiding in their closet. 

She, soon after, came back, and took her seat next to him on the bed.

“Here it is.” Minho spoke softly, and handed the brown box over to her. 

“You know you really didn’t have to do this… When did you buy it?” Her voice was fatigued, but she was still interested in whatever her boyfriend prepared for her.

“When we were at the mall for Jisung’s birthday.” Minho informed her, truthfully.

“God, it was Jisung’s birthday and you really were thinking about sex?” She laughed, teasing him with a lighthearted tone. “Horny bastard.” She slapped his arm lightly. 

She was uncomfortably close to the real truth. Minho didn't know what to say and just watched her face as she unpacked it, trying to gauge her reaction. To be honest, he was trying not to laugh. Her face twisted a little, upon opening the fucking-ugly thing, but she promptly covered it up, face going back to neutral. 

She held it up and seemed a little dumbfounded. “Oh… but - it’s uh… it's September? Is this a joke, Minho?” 

The man watched with some kind of glee as she held up the set. It was lingerie, straight from the dollar store. What was really the kicker though, was the design. The creepiest goddamn reindeer he’d ever seen stared at him, right from the crotch of the panties, and the cups of the matching bra had the same deer staring into his soul, right at the nipples. 

Minho coughed a little to cover up the giggle bubbling in him. “You don’t like it baby? I chose it just for you.” 

“T-Thank you, sweetheart. I… really appreciate it.” She struggled to speak. 

Trying to find a way out of this situation, she chose to distract Minho by kissing him suddenly and blocking the view of her brilliant plan; throwing the present - if you could even call it that - out of their reach.

That evening, they slept together, but Minho didn’t feel the pleasure he used to feel, even with her. His head - even in this kind of moment - was full of someone else that he shouldn't think about. Not when the boy’s mother was laying underneath him. 

It was wrong, so wrong but when he released all he thought of was Jisung and all the moments they'd shared until today.

Even after they were done and laying in bed, his mind was somewhere else. With Jisung’s mother in his arms, he found himself thinking that the person he would rather be with right now was her son.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jisung stared at his phone blankly, one hand on the handrail. Wasn’t even worth it to take a seat since he only had to pass two stops before getting off of the train.

To be quite honest, these past few days have been real shitty. Diarrhea-type shitty. He and Minho still didn’t talk about it. God, they didn’t even talk properly over the past few days; the longest since they’d even met. It was eating him up inside, and - on a whim - he boarded the train after school, hoping to solve the problem. 

When the lady’s robotic voice finally announced that it was his stop, he quickly jumped off the train, blending in with the mass of people at the station.

He moved quickly, familiar with the streets ahead of him, exactly knowing where Minho’s office was located. It took him roughly ten minutes to walk up there from the station.

Taking his last turn, he saw the big building ahead of him, and big letters spelling HYP. Wow, this place looked even fancier in real life than in the pictures. When he walked closer to the automatic glass doors, they opened, letting him in. The first thing that caught his attention was the reception desk… with a very fancy-looking dude behind it. It was as if he shouldn’t have been sitting behind the poor-desk at all. He was more fit to be one of the stars on the sprawling posters, looking like that.

“Hello! Welcome to HYP. How can I help you young man? Are you here for auditions?” The beautiful man bombarded him with questions the second Jisung stepped inside that building. 

Jisung? Idol? Jisung and idol didn't even exist in the same sentence. 

“Um… No I’m not.'' Jisung didn’t know what else to say as he walked forward, approaching the desk. He wondered how on earth he could’ve been mistaken for a wannabe-idol. 

The man rolled forward in his big chair. “You know, even if you didn’t register, we can make an exception for someone who looks as good as you.” He looked at Jisung as if it was the greatest thing he could have possibly said; as if he offered him one million won right there. 

“Thank you, but I’m really not interested. I actually came here to see my dad. He's a choreographer?”

“I'm sorry, kid. We don’t let anyone in without their HYP pass, for security reasons.” The man saw him move to speak, and intercepted before Jisung could even get a word in “No exceptions, not even if he’s your dad. Maybe text him, boy.”

Now Jisung was getting kind of annoyed. Who was this guy think he was, telling him to text the man? 

“Oh my god! Look! A plane!” Jisung pointed to the air behind the desk, where there was definitely no plane, just plain old HYP ceiling. 

The beautiful-irritating-man, in surprise, turned around, not himself realizing that he was fucking indoors. Before he could even turn around again, Jisung had already made his way into the elevator, completely ignoring the man yelling from behind him. 

“Where are you going, young man!?” 

Jisung giggled to himself and quickly pressed the door-shut button with a crooked finger. Now that he was in there, it was quite easy to figure out which floor Minho would be on - The word ”choreography” was clearly labeled to be on floor number 12. 

The ride was long, though. Before getting off, he made sure to run his hands all over the buttons like a kid, all the little ‘ding’s resonating in his ears in time. This elevator had a long way to go, and he’d surely ruin the day of whatever shitty HYP employee that would walk in next. Jisung exited at floor 12, gleefully. 

The hallway looked plainer in this part of the building, unlike the first floor, clearly built for functionality more than anything else - some fake plants and a few like block cushions to sit on adorned the place. 

There were a lot of doors, all blending together in his vision. They all looked the same, save for the numbers engraved on them.

Despite this, it was really obvious where Minho would be right now - only one of the studios had music playing and people talking, the sound resounding through the otherwise empty hallway.

And he was right, after peeking in through the slightly ajar door, he saw the man standing in front of the class, demonstrating the moves to the whole class. Even if he didn’t know Minho, he would be able to tell that he was a professional - he moved so smoothly, effortlessly, and cleanly it was almost hypnotizing. The expression on Minho’s face was totally different from what he was used to seeing from him, as if it was someone different. The man maintained a straight face, clearly focused hard on his dance. He just wore some simple sweats and an ordinary t-shirt, yet he looked fantastic, he almost looked as if he was one of those HYP idols himself. 

Jisung couldn’t look away, not even for a second. He was so into it, he almost missed the fact that it ended, but Minho’s voice brought him back to reality. “Alright class, good job. We're done for today. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Jisung watched attentively as the mostly young-people started to relax, gathering their belongings and happily chattering amongst themselves, bidding their goodbyes to their teacher. He took this as his chance to slip into the studio, large, clean and with mirrors sprawling over all the walls. This was the first time the boy was in such a place. Minho still didn’t notice him, working on something on his laptop, back to Jisung.

As Jisung walked up to Minho he felt eyes boring into his back. “Da- uhm... Minho?” Jisung immediately corrected himself, there were people around. 

Minho turned around and faced Jisung with such surprise it was as if Jisung had come back from the dead. “What're you doing here? How did you even get in here?” 

“I think we need to talk.” Jisung simply ignored all of the questions the man asked, getting straight to the point of why he came here.

“Talk? Couldn't we just talk at home?” Minho almost sounded exasperated. What on earth was this boy doing?

Jisung was starting to realize that maybe showing up uninvited like this was a bad idea, yet at the same time he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He felt like they needed to speak, alone. 

“You know mom wouldn’t let us talk the way we need to… and, you know... I really wanted to talk to you.” Jisung looked down at his feet like a little kid, knowing that his Daddy wouldn’t be able to say no to his little pouting face.

Minho let out a deep sigh and looked around, but his gaze was met with one of his students. His youngest - evil, 12-year-old Jeongin, sipping apple juice straight out of the carton listened to every single word the two of them uttered totally unabashedly. Maknae on top.

He let out a groan before grabbing his bag and Jisung’s arm and leading him out of the room. “Let’s talk in my office.” While shutting off the lights he addressed the young boy. “Jeongin, go home too, please. I’m gonna lock the room.”

Jeongin exited the room with a little wave of his hand. He walked with such smugness, it was as if he knew each and every single one of the man's deepest secrets. Minho made a mental note to himself to keep an eye on that boy… 

Jisung just let his Daddy lead him to the office that was a few doors down the hall. Jisung took in his surroundings, a big window covering almost the whole wall, a long white desk in the middle of the room with a big chair behind it. He noticed on the right there was a glass cabinet with prizes displayed proudly in it. It was clear as day that Minho was in love with his job - anyone could see it. 

Jisung took a seat on the large office desk like he owned it. “Why do you have an office if you're a choreographer?” He swung his legs back and forth. 

Minho stood, facing the boy who had - only god knew how - broken into one of the largest entertainment companies in the country. “I- uh, I have other work besides just dancing. I do more boring office work than you'd expect. Teaching a class has a lot to it. But, ‘Sung, tell me what it is that you came here to talk about.” 

Jisung pointed with one of his fingers to the chair behind him, before swinging his own legs around to the other side of the desk. “Sit, first.”

Minho just followed Jisung and plopped down onto his chair, legs wide, thick thighs on full display. He exuded confidence… and a little bit of impatience, he was all-too-ready to listen to whatever Jisung had to say.

“Um...” Suddenly, Jisung felt himself deflate, as if all the confidence fled from his body at once. 

Something he’d been suspicious about for awhile became quite clear to him - being around Minho did something to him. It was something he couldn’t really comprehend himself, but it was undeniable. 

“So… you know...” Jisung drew circles with his little fingers onto the desk, not facing Minho. “That one day when we um, yeah. When I cried.”

Minho stayed quiet and let his baby speak, those day’s events having never left his mind. 

“It wasn’t your fault, it’s-” This was the last thing that Jisung wanted to bring up - what was previously buried away, collecting dust at the back of his mind. At the same time, he felt an obligation to explain his behaviour. But it was fucking hard, and especially hard around Minho. 

“Mom probably already told you, but, you know- I was never really treated this nicely before. By a - I don't really know how to say it. But, uh, It almost became overwhelming. I didn’t know what to do. That day, I remembered what it was like before all this.” Jisung rambled on, struggling with his words and avoiding what he was really trying to say. 

Minho tried to read through the lines. He had a feeling he knew what Jisung tried to tell him, but he still wasn’t totally sure. Besides that, if he was right, he didn’t want to make Jisung bring up those painful memories. Instead, he took his fragile hand into his own, caressing it with his thumb. “Is this okay?” Just like that day, Minho didn’t want to cross the, admittedly, pretty far-out invisible line. But lately, he didn’t know where that line was. 

“Yes, definitely. Don’t stop any of this. Please.” Jisung almost sounded desperate, but he didn’t care as long as his Daddy never stopped loving him.

“Come here then, my prince.” Minho once again donned his sweet, fatherly and patted his lap in invitation. Jisung gladly accepted, and curled up into his lap. The boy felt himself slipping further - like every single other time he was with the man. 

“Daddy?” Jisung clung to the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“Mm?” Minho tried to rub some of the tension out of Jisung’s tense shoulders, holding him close in his lap. 

“Will you ever leave me?” Jisung asked with so much hope in his voice.

“Baby, Daddy will be by your side forever.”

“Really?” He looked up, staring straight into his Daddy’s eyes, trying to see whether he was really telling the truth. 

“Of course, love. How could I ever leave my baby?”

Minho held the boy’s round face with one of his hands, and brought his own closer - so close that he could see the stars in his eyes. He kissed Jisung very gently, just lips brushing against lips.

“I love you.” Jisung suddenly blurted out and snuggled back, satisfied by the man’s answer. 

“I love you too, Hannie.” 

They said their I-love-you’s without missing a beat. Yet only one of them meant it, truthfully. 

But it didn’t matter. They sat there wrapped around one another in sweet silence for a little while before deciding to call it a day and go home. 

Hand-in-hand, they exited the office. Their little sweet bubble was broken by the whining of a very angry man. Jisung stiffened, recognizing the voice of the man he’d thought he’d escaped at the front desk.

“Hyunjin?” Minho said, clearly familiar with the man. And all-too familiar he was. This was the same long-haired man at the front desk. 

“Hey yo- Minho???” Now that he wasn’t covered up by the big desk, Jisung had a much clearer view of his… outfit. 

Hyunjin’s eyes flickered back and forth between the man and Jisung. “W-Wait. Minho? You- you’re the dad? You have a son?” He could barely comprehend it - he was always forgetting how old Minho really was. He looked so young, and the boy looked like a full grown adult. 

In his surprise, Hyunjin’d forgotten his rage from a few seconds prior. “You! Your damn son... he-!” He pointed his finger aggressively, straight in Jisung’s direction for dramatic effect. “Do you know why it took me so long to get here? I was stuck in that damn elevator. I counted it on my apple watch - exactly 37 minutes! Thir-ty se-ven! And all because of him!” 

Minho couldn't even get a word out after this scene. He knew Hyunjin had a penchant for being dramatic but this was really too much. 

Jisung couldn't help but hold Minho’s hand tighter because of all the screams in his direction. He really hated it. But at the same time, he was happy to have inconvenienced this man so much. “Well, you could've taken the stairs.” Jisung stated, pretty logically. 

Hyunjin couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Minho. Do you hear what your son is saying? Do you know what happens if I sweat in these pants? My plastic pants will be ruined! Fashion like this doesn’t come cheap. You know what, I can’t even find words anymore.” Hyunjin gave up, seeing there was no point in scolding the boy and trying to convince Minho.

The actually very beautiful man threw his head back and groaned aloud. “Urgh, what did I do to  
deserve this? I shouldn't be the one running after little boys… I’m the CEO! I should be getting massaged right now.” He was talking to himself more than anything else at the end.

What the hell? CEO? Jisung couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was THIS the HYP himself? And the first thing Jisung had done upon meeting him was piss him off. Bizarre as he was, this was his dad’s boss… hopefully he didn’t cause any trouble for Minho. 

It all seemed to have gone down pretty harmlessly, seeing as Minho didn’t look bothered at all, and even HYP himself had calmed down at this point. 

Hyunjin was talking more calmly at this point. ”You know, you guys look more like brothers.” 

Minho laughed, a little uncomfortably, and decided to change the subject. “Well… now that it’s over, let me introduce you two properly. Hyunjin, this is my son. Jisungie, this is my old friend, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin smiled down at the boy, a little bit of hatred still in him. “Never do this shit again. I’ll forgive you only this time because you're Minho’s son.”

Minho looked at Jisung and spoke calmly. “He’s right baby, you shouldn't have done that.”

Baby…? That little boy was the devil, and Minho couldn’t see it. Hyunjin thought to himself, already mentally preparing himself to see this boy here more often, trying to cope.

“Anyways, I have some work to do. So, I'll leave you guys be.” He walked back into his torture chamber - the elevator, and pressed shut.

The two of them watched as the sole working elevator left without them. 

“God, Jisung. What did you even do?” He asked, laughing at the absurdity of whatever just happened.

“He was annoying me, Daddy.” 

“I don’t doubt it… good job, try and get him again.” 

Jisung giggled and returned the high five to Minho. The press of hands turned to intertwining fingers, and they found themselves holding hands once again.

As they finally stepped into the elevator, Jisung looked up at the man’s face, trying to take in every detail. 

Jisung didn’t want to go home. It’d been so long since he spent time with the man and plus he didn't want to do his poopy homework anyways. “Daddy, can we go get ice cream?”

“Whatever you want, pumpkin. Daddy will take you anywhere you want.” Minho quickly planted a chaste kiss on his lips right before the door opened. He wasn’t going to lie, he missed spending time with his son. ”You know what, baby? Let’s spend the whole rest of the day together. Does that sound good?

“Yes!” Jisung’s eyes lit up at the idea Minho just mentioned.

“Okay, love. I’ll call mom.” Minho smiled down at him. 

The father and son walked out together and spent their afternoon together, full of joy. As if all the bad things were just a dream.  
_________________________  
Jisung sat at the front seat with his brand new bunny plushie in his arms. He stretched out his little legs, his shoes off and wiggled his toes. He felt just like a king - only the crown was missing. A whole army of even more plushies sat in the backseat behind them, under his command. 

Today was probably the best day ever. 

First, his Daddy took him to the arcade, playing lots of games with him for hours there. Then, the man took him to the toy store and spoiled him; he bought Jisung anything and everything he wanted. And finally, the minute he got hungry, Minho took him to the restaurant - and they even got ice cream! 

But he wanted one more thing, to make the day just perfect. Minho was so focused on driving, he wouldn’t even pay any attention to Jisung. And he knew once they got home, mom wouldn't let them be alone anymore. So he had to take his chance right now. 

“Daddy.” Jisung called the man and ran his hand over Minho’s arm, feeling up the tense muscles.

“Baby, not now. I’m driving. It’s dangerous.” He kept his gaze fixed on the road ahead of him, to Jisung’s frustration. 

But Minho looked so hot driving the car, Jisung couldn't even control himself. He only clutched harder onto the plushie he was holding, trying not to grind against it. The poor stuffed bunny didn't deserve it. 

Jisung was suddenly so desperate, feeling the arousal building up in his lower stomach. All of his conviction to spare the bunny was gone - a record two seconds of self control. He didn’t waste any more time, grabbing the plushie and placing it between his thighs right against his crotch and started to rut against it, feeling himself grow harder with each thrust. 

By this time, Minho definitely realized something was up, quickly turning his head in Jisung’s direction before turning back. “Jisung, I can see you. Stop it, now.” Minho’s voice sounded stern, leaving no place to disobedience. 

“But-” Jisung wanted to protest, but eventually he just set his bunny aside, still hard in his pants. It hurt. “Daddy... can I put yours in my mouth?” 

Minho gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white, after hearing Jisung’s voice. Shit, when did he get so dirty? First rutting on the poor stuffie and now this. He knew this was his own fault, but this was dangerous for his heart. “Be patient, baby.” 

Jisung let out a whine in protest, he just wanted to feel his Daddy, no matter what they did. He shyly stared at his Daddy’s crotch while he was looking away, wanting it inside. He still remembers how Daddy used him while he was sleeping, making him take it so far that his throat burned. It was probably naughty but he wanted, so badly, to do it again. All he could do now was wait like a good boy to get what he wanted. 

In record time, Minho pulled over on a relatively quiet street. Before he could even shift gears Jisung was already all over him, feeling him up with small, evil hands. 

“Baby-” Just as Minho wanted to scold the boy for his naughty behaviour - touching without any permission, he was swiftly shut up by the feeling of Jisung’s lips on his crotch. When did that little devil even take his seatbelt off?

Fuck, he created a monster, hadn’t he?

But the man was as desperate as his baby, knowing that at home they simply wouldn't be able to do any of these things, so he was going to let himself enjoy this to the fullest.

He watched how Jisung practically nuzzled against his dick with his cheek, looking up at him with his innocent eyes. Minho was gonna go fucking crazy one of these days. He threaded his fingers into the boy’s soft brown locks and noticed how they were slightly longer, falling over his eyes. So cute.

On the other hand, Jisung was dying with impatience, not wanting to wait anymore. He pulled Minho’s sweats and underwear down, with the joy of a child unwrapping a present, just enough to slip the man’s dick out. 

But as soon as he did that, Jisung realized that they’d had an audience this whole time. Hesitation overtook his previously bold self, and the boy faltered. 

“Daddy. They can see us…” 

“Who?” Minho tensed up at Jisung’s statement, quickly glancing out the windows of the car, wondering what the hell Jisung was talking about.

Jisung whispered and pointed at the plushies behind them. “Them.” Minho was a little relieved, but the other half of him was questioning Jisung’s unnecessary worries. “You didn't care about that when you violated that poor bunny, love.” 

“Well, that’s different. The bunny liked it.” Jisung knew this. He could sense it. The bunny stared forward at Minho’s face as if it were silently affirming the boy’s words. 

Jisung continued speaking as Minho broke eye contact with the fluffy bunny. “But don’t worry, Daddy. I’ll handle it.” The boy craned his neck around and looked at the stuffed animals again, addressing them with a serious tone. “Close your eyes, okay?” He didn’t want to set a bad example for them; he was a responsible boy.

Now that the stuffies were handled, the responsible-boy could get back to work. His Daddy’s cock felt so warm and big in his hand, and it wasn’t even hard yet. 

Jisung grabbed it by the base, squeezing it in his gentle hands. He stared at the soft dick in his hand, finding himself hesitating. He'd been so eager previously, but now he didn't know what to do. He looked up to Minho for some sort of guidance. 

“What is it baby?” The man asked Jisung, swiping the boy’s hair back, holding it in one place and revealing his cute forehead. “Do you want Daddy to help you?” It was clear that the boy needed some help, judging by his lost expression and Jisung confirmed it by nodding his head shyly. 

With his free hand, Minho placed his hand over Jisung’s on his dick, guiding his movements, slowly stroking. “Do it just like Daddy does it now.” Jisung felt his cheeks redden, it almost felt like he was in class. Except this time he was glad to get a D. 

Minho removed his hand and let the boy touch him freely, getting more comfortable in his movements, feeling it grow bigger in his hands. 

“You’re doing so good. Now open your mouth for me, baby boy.”

Jisung opened his mouth immediately. He couldn't stop being bad... All he could think about for the past week was his Daddy’s cock filling up his mouth. And it was so close to him right now. A string of drool slipped out of his open mouth, like a baby. He felt himself slipping hard again, to a place he couldn't name. 

Minho watched his son just drooling like a dumb fucking dog, and he knew it was all because of his dick. Shit like this boosted his ego. Jisung was so desperate for him. 

The man just couldn't wait anymore - he tugged on Jisung’s hair with his fist and pulled him down right onto his cock, almost hitting the back of the boy’s throat. That slut wanted it all anyways.

Jisung gagged noisily around his Daddy’s dick as the man entered him mercilessly. His hands scrambled for something to hold onto when suddenly he recognized the fluffy fur of his bunny plushie, grabbing onto it and holding it to his chest. He clung to it, hard, as his Daddy used him.

“You like it, baby? Hm? Like it when Daddy fucks your throat here? Anyone passing by could see what a slut you are, baby, sucking your own Daddy’s dick.” The clear windows of the car surrounded them; he was right - anyone could see them. But for now, the street was totally empty. 

Jisung moaned around Minho’s dick at the dirty words. His hips kept stuttering forward, and he brought the bunny back in between his legs to feel some necessary relief. He grinded against it, uncomfortably wet in the pants that were feeling way too tight. 

With the fist pulling at Jisung’s hair, Minho pulled the boy off of his dick, leaving the boy heaving for breath, drool running down from his glistening lips, but even though he was struggling he still managed to speak. 

“I love it- I love sucking My Daddy’s cock.” Jisung looked in Minho’s eyes with round, innocuous eyes, saying every damn word like he meant it. To prove just how much he loved it to his Daddy, he took it fully in his mouth without any provocation. It caught the man totally off guard, Minho sharply took in a breath of air at the feeling, shit, he didn’t expect Jisung to be so shameless - in both words and actions.

The man stroked his son’s hair, tenderly placing a strand of it behind his ear. “Little princes shouldn’t be dirty like you are.” With his other hand, he slapped his soft, full cheek - a punishment for his vulgarity.

But this ‘punishment’ seemed to have the opposite effect, spurring Jisung on even more. The boy started to hungrily suck at Minho’s tip, recalling how good it felt when his Daddy did it to him. He was working very hard, making sure every inch of Minho’s big dick got the deserved attention, licking up long stripes along the veins. He just fucking loved it, how it felt, how it tasted, how Minho sounded when he did it. He couldn't get enough of it. Who cared about everything else? It didn’t matter how stupid he looked or that drool and snot were all over his face either. All that mattered was his Daddy’s big cock filling up his mouth, and Jisung sucked on it like it was the best-tasting candy he could ever get.

Jisung collected spit in his mouth just to coat Daddy’s dick with it, making it even sloppier before going for something he wasn’t good at, yet. Slowly he started to sink his head lower, his mouth wide open to try and take in Minho’s girth. He tried to stay calm and focused hard on not gagging around the big thing in his mouth. But with every inch deeper, he felt like it was impossible. How did he manage to do this before? Tears started to form on his eyes and his jaw hurt from the constant strain. Despite all of it, Jisung didn’t falter. 

“My good boy.” Minho caressed Jisung’s cheek, wiping off a tear that had run down his red face with his thumb. If he pressed hard enough, he could feel his own dick inside Jisung’s mouth through the soft skin of his baby’s cheek.

He looked up, making eye contact with his Daddy, who was clearly affected. Usually when he saw his Daddy, he just felt warm and safe, but now, it was like he was looking at him from a totally different POV - now, he just wanted to devour him whole. Especially after seeing how Minho looked; The man’s face was flushed and sweaty, and Jisung realized how well he filled out his simple shirt.

Jisung was so focused he totally forgot about the plushie in between his legs which had now shifted out of place because his hands were busy, his attention elsewhere. He had a little problem, and it was really hurting at this point. He swiftly grabbed the bunny and placed it back where it should be, pleasuring himself unabashedly against the stuffed animal. 

The boy brought one of his hands to his Daddy's balls, gently fondling them in his hands before sliding off of Minho’s dick with a lewd wet pop and switching his attention to them. They were so squishy and soft, Jisung found it as pleasurable as sucking dick. He kept sucking on his balls, so into it that he didn’t notice how loud he was being, the explicit lewd-sounding slurping resonating in the car, audible to anyone - including all of his plushies, who were in the end not spared of their innocence. 

Minho felt himself fidget in the seat - he knew he was close. The man fought back the urge to just desperately fuck into his baby’s mouth, out of nothing but instinct. But Jisung was doing so well pleasing him, they would leave that for another time. The man tugged on Jisung’s hair, forcing him off of his dick. The boy was clearly unhappy to have his mouth so empty, letting out a high-pitched whine in protest.

Jisung was so, so frustrated watching his Daddy touch himself right in front of his eyes but not being allowed to do anything himself. He needed it back in his mouth right now. He held his mouth open, trying to reach his daddy with his tongue… but he couldn't; His Daddy held him steadily in place. God, his plushies in the back seat or any stranger passing by must’ve a clear view of him, seeing what a filthy boy he was. He kept moving on the plushie in between his legs, getting off to the thought of being seen like this. 

“Fuck.” Minho watched the boy’s actions this whole day. Something had gotten into this boy. He was almost fully convinced he was perfect at this point, the only thing missing was his cum on that beautiful face. “M’, gonna cum on your face, my sweet princess.” It took him just a few more wet, messy strokes before he was finishing. The man made sure to angle himself well enough that a single drop wouldn’t be wasted, every last one landing on his face. 

Jisung took it all without a single complaint, his eyes fluttering shut. When his Daddy was finally done, he could feel it all over his face. It made him feel even dirtier, feeling the cum dripping down his face and he fucking loved it.

Minho finally reached towards Jisung’s face and cleaned it up, collecting the white substance with two fingers. 

He brought his now-dirty fingers to Jisung’s lips, and the boy opened up his mouth wide without having to be asked. 

“Lick it up like a good kitten. We don't want this to go to waste, do we?”

“No, Daddy.” Jisung cleaned the cum off of Minho’s fingers as fervently as he sucked his dick.

When he pulled off, they were all clean, except for the saliva coating them. But that couldn’t be helped. “Prince, you made me feel so good. Now let me take care of you.”

“Please, please, please!”

Minho didn’t let the boy wait any longer. He picked him up with his strong arms and lifted him into his lap. He was so small that they could both fit in the seat with relative ease. 

Jisung leaned over and brought the bunny back into his arms. He let himself rest against his Daddy’s broad and safe chest, laying his head on his shoulder so that he could stare at Minho’s face. He followed his daddy’s movements, observing how he unzipped his pants and took his red throbbing dick out. Jisung was so sensitive, and so close, that he was sure any touch could bring him over the edge. When Minho started to fuck his dick with his fist, he cried out into his Daddy’s shoulder, holding onto the bunny for dear life. That little animal sure went through a lot in just an hour. 

The man looked down at the little boy in his arms, leaning in to leave a wet kiss on his nose. “Wanna cum on that bunny, angel?” Minho asked after pulling away, voice full of tenderness. 

Jisung nodded, hiding his face even further in Minho’s arms, not wanting to face the embarrassment of his own desires. His Daddy was right… he was a very dirty boy. He let go of his plushie, handing it over to the man. His Daddy always knew better what to do with a baby like him.

Minho kept steadily jerking him off with one hand while the other brought the bunny flush against Jisung’s dick. He knew the boy would cum soon at the way his legs shook at every touch. “Daddy, I’m-” Jisung couldn't finish what he wanted to say, feeling himself letting go, dirtying the fur of the baby bunny in his own release. He never knew that his baby stuffie would feel so good against his dick.

Minho felt the boy go limp in his arms, the powerful orgasm tired the poor baby out. “Darling, how are you feeling? Are you with Daddy?” The man held his son close, rubbing his back soothingly. 

Jisung couldn't even respond properly, already in some far-off land. His Daddy could have been saying that he bought them two VIP Twice tickets and it would still just sound like gibberish to him. 

He squeezed the bunny closer to himself, but his bad-dy Daddy pulled it out of his hands. Jisung whined theatrically, making sure to alert the whole neighborhood of the burglary going on in their car. 

“Baby, shhhh, We have to clean the bunny, okay? I’ll give you another plushie.” Minho promptly placed another plush in his hands, a squirrel this time, shutting Jisung up as fast as he’d protested in the first place. 

The man felt Jisung totally relax in his arms, letting out soft snores. He’d fallen asleep so fast - he was such a baby, with a plushie in his arms that looked almost suspiciously similar to his own self. Despite himself, Minho was smiling at the boy. He felt so at peace but it didn’t last long, his phone blew up the second he closed his eyes.

Fuck, so many missed calls. Finding himself brought back to reality, he hastily cleaned up the mess they’d made, buckled the sleeping Jisung back in his seat, and tried to piece together a good excuse. 

His girlfriend picked up his returned call immediately after he’d pressed the button. 

“Where are you?” Scorn was evident in her voice. “I’ve been calling you for the past hour! I was worried, you weren’t picking up!”

“Babe, relax, we were eating. The restaurant didn’t have service.” He spoke with enough self assurance that he almost convinced himself. 

“Ugh - I - I guess that makes sense. I was just worried for no reason. Is Jisung okay?” She spoke fast, and restlessly.

“You don’t trust me?” Minho began shifted gear, ready to end this conversation. 

“Don’t be dramatic, Minho. Of course I do. But I can't help but worry for my son. You know how he is.” The tension was starting to leave her voice. Minho was feeling smug - he felt like he could really get away with anything in this house.

“Just relax. I’ll bring ‘Sung home safe and sound. He’s right here next to me, fast asleep.”

“Fine… How far are you?”

“We’ll be home in 10-15 minutes.” Minho hit the gas in a hope that they’d actually get home in 15 minutes and not 30.

“Okay, bye.”

Minho hung up swiftly, and focused on driving home, Jisung snoring open-mouthed next to him. 

What an eventful day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who read, and especially everyone who left sweet comments. It's really wonderful to receive your feedback. 
> 
> If you liked it, consider leaving a kudos or a comment. See you next update ♡.


	8. Chapter 8

Regular mornings like this, when everyone was preparing to leave for work or school, were always hectic. Jisung barely had time to breathe with his mom and Daddy - not to mention himself - running around and getting ready. And today was not an exception. He opened his eyes to a loud kitchen noise, probably his mom dropping the pots in her hurry.

He quickly scrambled out of bed at the sound of his alarm. It was a rare occurrence that he woke up right away as opposed to hitting snooze 6 times. But today, he woke up with the urgency of a man who desperately needed to empty his bladder.

Jisung sped down the hallway, almost running, heading straight to the bathroom. If he didn’t pee right now, he was going to explode.

As he opened the door - read as almost broke it down - he was welcomed with a sight that was so beautiful it was dangerous for his heart. Minho was standing in just his sweatpants with messy hair. Although he was half asleep, he still managed to apply shaving cream onto his face.

But Jisung could examine him more later, first he had to piss.

“You’re up early today.” Minho said groggily while Jisung shuffled behind him to reach his destination in the cramped bathroom.

Jisung hmm’ed in acknowledgement as he got to his business. It was rare that they had the bathroom at the same time in the morning - the boy usually woke up much later than Minho. But with the view he was getting, he was thinking about waking up early more often.

He quickly finished up and joined the man next to the sink, reaching for his toothbrush like he always did. He was stopped in his tracks, hand swatted away like he was a criminal caught stealing. “Wha-”

“Did you wash your hands? I don’t think so.” Minho suddenly spoke up, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“But-”

“I said, wash your hands, baby. It’s dirty.” Jisung rolled his eyes at that, but still did as the man asked… he didn't seem to have any qualms about the other dirty shit they did.

“I saw that.” Jisung didn't expect the butt smack that followed right after Minho’s words, jolting forwards a little bit.

Jisung finally got to brushing his teeth, staring at his own face in the mirror. He looked like a ghost. He angled his face in different directions, making eye contact with his own reflection.

He hadn’t shaved for two days. At this point - every time he slacked for a day, he would wake up to quite a bit of stubble, much more noticeable than after only one.

Jisung reached for the shaving cream, having finished brushing his teeth… and actually washing his hands this time.

“I like it.” Suddenly, Jisung felt a warm touch to his face, stopping him from all his movements. Minho cupped his cheek with his free hand and ran his thumb over the little prickly hairs.

His Daddy’s gaze was fixed on him, seeming to have woken up more.

“I don’t...” Jisung averted his gaze, feeling a little blush creeping up his face while his heart sped up at such a simple compliment.

“You look very sexy with it.”

“T-Thanks.” Jisung smiled a small smile as Minho kissed his nose and lips chastly.

Both of them almost jumped in the air at the sound of Jisung’s mother’s voice calling them down for breakfast.

Minho kissed him two more times before reluctantly pulling his hands off of Jisung. He finally put on a shirt, to Jisung’s melancholy. “I’m gonna go down, baby.”

“M’kay.” The boy quickly shaved his face, only heading down when his face was all clean and smooth, baby-boy like.

His mom and Minho were already seated at the table, talking about some adult-stuff which Jisung paid no mind to, busy grabbing the warm omelet from the pan and taking his seat in front of the man.

“Morning, Sungie.” His mom greeted him, sweetly as she always did.

“Uhuh.” He did try to respond, he really did. But his mouth was stuffed full with the delicious food. The woman just smiled at her son's childish antics.

But Jisung wasn’t looking at her. He was looking at the man in front of him, seemingly occupied with his food. Lately, Minho had been so busy with his work, that he seemed to have forgotten about the boy. Aside from a few kisses and sweet words, the two of them hadn’t done anything with one another for two whole weeks, and Jisung was getting frustrated. He stomped his sock-clad foot on Minho’s under the table.

“Daddy?” Jisung asked, continuing his attack on Minho’s feet. It seemed like the man was holding back, refusing to return any hits. But Jisung kept on going.

“Yes?” Minho responded, trying to sound as normal as possible, but Jisung noticed how the man gripped the fork. Neither of them, Jisung nor Minho, paid attention to the woman - but she was certainly paying attention to them.

“You know, Daddy” Jisung started, in a tone which could only suggest that what would follow could not be good. “We haven't spent time… Alone... together for a long time.” The boy twiddled with his fork in his hands as he spoke, running his foot over Minho’s slowly.

With every word he said, Minho felt his soul threatening to leave his body.

Before Jisung’s mother could say anything, because it was clear that she had something to say, Minho tried himself to speak, and maybe remedy the situation a little bit. Because Jisung was acting up, and it was not looking good for him.

“My- My lovely son, You want a bedtime story?” Minho asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, Daddy!” Jisung smiled wide, showing off all of his teeth.

That little cunt. If she wasn’t here, Minho would defintely bend that slut over that table and fuck the brattiness out of him.

The grating voice of the woman interrupted his ...passionate... train of thought before it could progress any further. “Minho, don’t forget to stop by the shop after work today.”

“Got it, sweety.” The man easily maintained a straight face while answering, as if he was not just imagining railing her son’s hole on that same table they eat at.

Minho quietly finished his food, trying to ignore the feeling of Jisung’s foot running up and down his leg before he snapped and said something surely to get him in trouble.

As soon as he took the last bite he abruptly got up, leaving the table without saying anything.  
With no one to bother, Jisung just tapped his feet against the floor.

Now alone, he heard the woman sigh from across the table. Jisung looked up questioningly at his mother - she looked so tired.

“Jisung? Take care of yourself, baby. I have to work late today… you’re gonna be alone.” She didn’t finish the sentence, leaving out exactly who he would be alone with.

“Did something happen, mommy?”

“Let’s talk about it later, alright? But you know, no matter what, I won’t be mad at you. You can trust me with anything.”

“... Okay.” Why was she saying these things? He tried not to worry so hard, it was probably nothing.

Now finished with her own food, his mom got up but on her way out, she suddenly walked back to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you, Jisung.” She spoke, his head pressed close to her. This was really unusual. Jisung realized that something must really have been stressing her out. “Mom, really, what happened?”

“Is M-” She abruptly stopped talking and Jisung didn’t get why until he noticed Minho had entered the kitchen, ready to leave for work - and to hear everything she said.

She pulled her arms off of him, standing up straight, meeting Minho’s gaze. She pat Jisung’s shoulder and said “Hurry up, don't be late for school.” After that, she quickly left the room, heading to her own to get ready.

“Love, I’m going to work now. Daddy will read you the story tonight, don't forget.” Minho looked straight at him, so suggestively that the boy could imagine exactly what the man wanted to do to him. But Jisung was used to it. He just took another bite and let the man lust.

“Bye-Bye, Daddy.” Jisung waved at him and sat at the table, now alone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jisung couldn’t wait another second.

He was so horny the whole day, thinking about the bedtime story his Daddy had promised him. Especially knowing that his mom would be home late.

Despite this he was worried about what his mom had told him, but tried not to dwell on it too much, trying to let himself slip, let himself relax.

Right now, though, he was getting impatient. All his Daddy did was work, he wanted to punch something.

It’d been ages and ages since the man had fucked him properly, and Jisung couldn’t take it. He needed it right now. The boy had even come up with a whole plan, and he dressed himself for it.

“Daddy, you promised me a bedtime story, remember?” Jisung called out into the hallway, head peeping out the door.

Minho was sitting behind his desk in the room down the hall, concentrating on the papers laying around him in a mess.

“Coming, Sungie. Just give me one minute.” Minho quickly tidied up the papers and got up to go to Jisung’s room. He badly needed a break, anyways - sorting out all the paperwork was exhausting. Minho opened the door to his beloved baby’s room, any anger from the morning long forgotten, replaced with only one thought in his mind - to fuck him dumb.

Jisung stared at the man who came in smiling at him and watched how Minho kneeled in front of the bookshelf. “Prince, which story do you want?” Everything was going according to plan.

“Hm, you can choose one for me.” Jisung answered with a kind of playfulness in his voice - Minho could tell he was planning something.

He scanned all the books, trying to choose one that Jisung would like, and ended up with The Frog Prince.

While Minho was choosing something to read, Jisung mentally went over his plan - today, he would make Daddy lose his mind.

He had to make sure that his stuffies weren’t spectators of what was going to happen in a few minutes. Especially after what happened last time. The boy grabbed one at the time, letting his hand rest a little bit in the fluffy fur before turning them all, one by one, in the corner, making sure all of his plushies, even the poor bunny, were faced with their back to the bed.

As if nothing happened, Jisung lay back against the pillow, ready to hear the story. Minho took his place next to him, big book in hand. “Are you ready, baby?” Just a moment ago, the older man was quietly choosing a bedtime story for his son and now he’s eyeing the plushies who are all hidden in the corner - that little devil.

“Almost.” Jisung looked up at Minho, biting his lip - what he thought was seductively - before his hands reached down to the waistband of his shorts. He slowly started sliding them down his slim legs, closely watching for Minho’s reaction.

“Jisungie, what are you doing?” The man asked, keeping his tone neutral.

Jisung giggled in response and kicked off the piece of clothing onto the floor, leaving him in an oversized shirt; It still covered him, just barely. “It’s warm in here, Daddy.”

“I see.” He really wanted to see how far the boy would go. “Ready now?”

“Mm… one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Can I sit on your lap, Daddy?”

“You're being bold today. Come here.” Minho put the book down and sat back against the headboard. He lifted Jisung before getting him into his lap, making the boy face him with his side.

Jisung looked up at his Daddy's face, so close to his own. He put his hand on Minho’s cheek, running it up and down over the man’s face. He was so fucking hot and he smelled so good - so manly. Jisung didn’t know why, but it just made him feel some type of way. “You’re so handsome, Daddy…”

“You think so, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. You’re the most handsome man in the world.”

Minho just hummed at the compliment, feeling his ego boost up.

Minho didn’t even say anything! Jisung was almost kicking his feet in frustration. Why did his Daddy not want him anymore? “Daddyyyyy!” He cried out, holding out a note that would put Mariah Carey to shame.

“Yes, babyboy?” Minho responded nonchalantly, running a hand over Jisung’s back.

“Kiss me, now. Please.” He whined at the older male.

“Kiss you? And why would Daddy do that, hm?”

Jisung slapped Minho’s chest with his fist, annoyed at the older’s teasing behaviour.  
To Minho’s surprise the small-looking fists packed quite a punch. “Fu- Ouch, baby, calm down. I was just teasing you.” The man pulled him closer, grabbing him by the small waist and pressed their heads together. “Why wouldn't I want to kiss my little boy?” He said quietly.

Jisung put his one hand on Minho’s firm chest and the other on his shoulder. He felt so small in his Daddy’s lap and he fucking loved the feeling. In one swift motion he made their lips collide.

At first it was a very innocent kiss; lips barely moving but Jisung wasn’t having any of it - he wanted, no, needed more. He started biting and licking into Minho’s mouth, threading his fingers through his hair, wanting to feel the other’s tongue. His hips couldn't stay still, moving the whole time and he felt warm down there - underneath the shirt - he wanted Daddy to touch him there.

Minho held Jisung close, trying to keep control of the very excited boy in his arms. He slowly slid his hand down Jisung’s beautiful bare legs, going up more and more but stopping at the hem of the shirt. He kneaded the tan flesh of Sungie’s small thigh loving how soft it was to the touch.

“You’re so tiny, baby. You fit perfectly in my hands.”

Jisung was impatient, of course his Daddy’s words were nice, but he needed him to touch. He grabbed the end of his shirt and started to pull on it slowly, inch by inch, revealing his little problem.

“Please, please, I need you, Daddy.”

Minho looked in awe at the boy in his arms, taking in his cute, already leaking, dick that was pressed against his stomach. The man let out a curse under his breath, his own cock hardening quickly, especially after knowing his baby wanted this as much as he did.

“Look. You’re already leaking, baby.”

“Leaking?” Jisung didn’t understand some of the words his Daddy used, looking cluelessly at him.

“Daddy will teach you.” Minho said reassuringly. He wrapped his hand around the boy’s shaft and ran his thumb over the wet tip. Jisung shuddered at the touch, he was so sensitive there. His hips twitched and he got even more wet as Minho kept teasing the tip of his cock.

“Look at you, babyboy. You're making such a mess in Daddy's hands.” Minho lifted up his hand off Jisung and showed the boy how wet it got.

Even though Jisung was embarrassed, he still wanted to behave... so he grabbed Minho’s hand in his smaller one and brought it to his lips. He started sucking them clean, tasting himself - because good boys clean up after themselves.

“You’re being such a good boy. My little angel.” Minho praised the boy softly, jerking him off with his free hand, ignoring his own aching cock.

Jisung melted at the praise, even more eager, shoving Minho’s fingers as far as he could handle, moaning around them. He looked his Daddy in the eyes and saw his hungry gaze, like he would eat him up right there.

He took out the man’s fingers because he was so desperate for one thing, and Minho wasn't giving it to him.

Minho watched his son quickly lose control. The poor boy couldn't wait any longer, grabbing his clothed dick with his small naughty hand. But that wasn’t enough.

He took two hands to Minho’s chest and shoved him down on the bed, so he would lay on his back. Without any teasing or playing around, he pulled his pants down, a little surprised - no underwear - at seeing his Daddy’s big dick on full display.

“M’, wan your cock, please.” Jisung pleaded, completely pathetic in Minho’s eyes.

“And how do you want it, baby?” Minho smirked to himself, Jisung was such a fucking whore for him.

Jisung licked his lips and decided to show his Daddy what he meant on his own, without even saying it.

Minho thought he would suck him off but what he saw was even better. Jisung turned around and straddled him, grinding his ass on his painfully hard cock. The man let out a moan when he watched how Jisung leaned forward, revealing his hole - But what really killed him was how he spread his asscheeks for an even better view of his clenching entrance that needed to be stuffed to the brim.

How could Minho let the opportunity go when his baby’s ass is right in front of him, completely at his mercy? He made sure he hit hard enough to leave a mark and draw out a beautiful, audible gasp out of Jisung.

“You’ve become such a dirty boy. You know what...” He spanked his other cheek with the same force, making Jisung jolt forward a little before continuing his sentence. “Do it yourself, since you're so desperate.”

Jisung got the sign, listening to what his Daddy told him without a second thought. He reached over to the dresser and pulled out the lube, to Minho’s surprise. The man was caught off guard - maybe he wasn’t as slick as he thought he was. “How did-” He didn’t even get the chance to ask how Jisung knew - he was shut up with a kiss from the younger.

“Daddy, you’re talking too much.” Jisung remarked, with a giggle.

Minho stayed quiet after that, eyebrows furrowed as Jisung shifted around until he was situated comfortably on his chest - legs around both sides of Minho’s torso.

He got to work real quick - he uncapped the little bottle and poured a copious amount onto his fingers. He bent over, again, so his Daddy could have a real good view. Without hesitation, Jisung worked his fingers inside of his hole and started to play with himself making sure to circle his hips, only seducing his Daddy more.

Minho was in heaven. Seriously, this boy was something else - Playing innocent, when in reality, he's an actual little demon.

Jisung worked himself open with deft fingers, loving how Minho's hands kept kneading his ass the whole time. He knew that his Daddy was watching and enjoying his little show, all of this spurred him on even more, his little dick hard and red, rubbing against his Daddy's shirt.

“I’m ready, Daddy. Was I good?” He looked behind his shoulder with wide eyes, demanding praises.

“So, so good, baby. You’re the most perfect boy I could ever ask for.” Jisung whined at the praise, loving how it made him all fuzzy and warm inside.

He wasn’t able to hold back any longer, wanting to feel his Daddy filling him up. He positioned himself over Minho’s big dick, and aligned himself with his hand, his little legs holding him up with all the strength that was left. Jisung sank down until he bottomed out, taking it completely, Minho groaning at the sudden tight heat.

“You feel so fucking good, angel.”

Jisung let out a high pitched moan, feeling so full and stretched even more on his Daddy’s dick. The boy started to slowly move up and down, hoping to drive Minho mad with the slow pace, but the man didn’t seem to mind.

“D-Daddy, I-I, love when you’re inside of me.” He moaned out shamelessly, luckily that no one was home, so he didn’t have to suppress his high pitched moans, being able to show his Daddy just how right and good he felt.

Minho was losing it all, hearing his baby say things like this made fucking him even better. “Yeah, then go on. Take my cock- as much as you want, baby.”

Jisung kept riding Minho even when his thighs started to ache - he still wanted to please him. He rode him even more eagerly, not giving a damn about the pain, fucking himself on his Daddy’s dick like there was no tomorrow.

Minho started to notice that the boy in his lap was getting tired, seeing how his small thighs started to shake from the excessive muscle-use. But the boy kept going, ignoring the burning pain, crying out in pleasure each time his Daddy’s dick brushed his sweet spot. His hair bouncing so fucking cutely each time he sunk down with full force. “Love, do you want me to take over?”  
Tears threatened to spill from Jisung’s angelic face, but he still wanted to prove that he could be good. “N-No, I can do it.” He protested, but soon after, his legs just gave up, making him fall over into Minho’s legs because of that his Daddy’s wet dick slipped out, revealing the boy’s fucked out hole clenching around nothing.

Minho smiled lovingly, his Jisungie was so eager to be a good boy that he kept going till the end.  
It wasn’t really a struggle for Minho to manhandle Jisung onto his chest since the boy was so out of it already, and was so light, like a little feather. “M’, sorry Daddy.”

“It’s alright, angel. Let Daddy make you cum now, you were such a good boy.”

He aligned his cock again with Jisung’s slick entrance before pushing back in with the force of his hips, watching the boy go limp in his arms, laying with his face nestled in his neck, almost like a kitty. His pace was immense, banging into the boy like it was his last time.

The noises his baby was making right next to his ear were fucking fantastic- he never heard him moaning out like this. With every thrust, Jisung would let out the most erotic moans the man’d ever heard… God, it almost sounded straight out of some hentai, but 200x times better.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, prince.”

Minho was so close, and he felt Jisung was too - the way his insides hugged him even tighter than before, and his cock leaked with precum, making his firm stomach all sticky.

Jisung wasn’t able to respond, all he was able to do here and now was drool and cry like a little baby in Minho’s neck. He felt so good, unable to say a damn word properly. His shirt was soaked in his own sweat, clinging to his torso; It should’ve felt uncomfortable, but the boy was so fucked out he didn’t even register it. The only thing he could feel and think of right now was how his Daddy fucked the life out of him and the warm, loving arms that held him so tight - he could spend his eternity in them.

But every good moment had an end, and this was not an exception. After a few more hard thrusts, he felt something warm spreading inside of him and all this brought him over the edge too.

They were both breathing hard, coming down from this mind-blowing high. Minho was the first one to speak up with his tired voice. “Baby, are you still with me?” He asked, combing his fingers through Jisung’s wet locks, sweeping them off of his forehead and leaving a peck on his face.

Jisung could only whine out something incoherent, making it a challenge for the older man. Even after ten minutes passed, the boy still laid there in Minho’s arms, fully enjoying his back rubs. Until now, Minho hadn't pulled out yet, afraid to startle the boy. He knew that eventually he'd have to, because she would be here soon, no matter how badly he would like to lay here with his baby forever. As he moved to pull out he triggered the boy in his arms, making him speak up in protest. “Nooo, don’t move!”

“Prince, we have to clean up before mom comes home.”

“Don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry, love, but Daddy has to take you to the bathroom.” He picked Jisung up, trying his best to stay inside of him but that didn’t last long; his dick slipped out of the boy’s ass and cum ran down his thighs and dirtied them. Minho carried his big, complaining baby, who was nuzzling his face against his own and wrapping himself completely around the man.

When they finally reached the bathroom Minho had to let go of the boy and put him on the closed toilet lid so he could start a bath. “I want bubbles,” was the first thing Jisung said after sitting still.

“Baby wants bubbles?” Suddenly Minho switched to a baby voice, coming closer to Jisung and pinching his puffy red cheeks while still cooing over him. The urge to use such a sweet voice with the boy was surprising, but not necessarily bad. Jisung just looked so small and cute and  
Minho wanted to do everything to keep him happy.

Jisung just nodded, face feeling a little warm at the treatment. Despite everything, he still managed to be a little embarrassed. But that didn’t negate the fact that he loved to be babied. He watched how his Daddy did his best to make as many bubbles as he possibly could. When the man was done, he lifted Jisung up easily and helped him into the tub first before joining him, taking a seat behind him.

Jisung relaxed and sat back against the man’s chest as Minho languidly washed him, massaging the soap into him softly, he helped him even down there, which was a little bit humiliating at first, but the soft touches and gentle hands made him feel really loved.

The two of them were done with cleaning themselves, now just resting in the still water, close to each other.

“Daddy?” Jisung rested his head back against Minho’s shoulder.

“Yes, sweetheart?” The man responded.

He asked a question he’d been thinking about for a long time. “How old are you?” The boy asked curiously, playing with Minho’s fingers.

Now this question struck Minho. Shit, Jisung didn’t even know how old he was. “I’m 35.”

“ ~~Pedo~~ Oh, wow. You’re so old Daddy… and I thought I was old… ‘cuz I’m already 16.” Jisung remarked.

“You’re such a big boy, baby.”

“M’, yeah, and since I'm a big boy, I can do a lot of big boy things.”

“I know baby, I know.” Minho laughed, amused, and pulled Jisung closer to himself by his waist.

Jisung felt himself blushing at the feeling of his Daddy's broad chest against his back. He turned around to look at the man and couldn't stop himself from quickly placing a loving peck on his lips but before he got the chance to pull off, Minho already kissed him back more eagerly.

The boy felt his Daddy’s tongue poking at his lips, asking for entrance and Jisung happily obeyed; opening his mouth and letting the man have his way. When Minho’s tongue stroked the roof of his mouth, Jisung let out a broken, high-pitched whimper, loving the feeling.

He let his Daddy suck on his tongue, almost fucking it with his mouth. It was all so wet and messy; drool ran down Jisung’s chin and the squelching sounds of the two making out echoed in the bathroom.

Just when Jisung wanted to crawl into Minho’s lap - Oh fuck - the sound of the car pulling up. Minho pulled off as fast as he could.

“Fuck! Jisung, you stay here - don’t move. If mom calls you, say you’re taking a bath.” Jisung looked up at him with wide eyes, but Minho certainly didn’t have the time to comfort him now.

He rushed out of the bathroom, leaving a nervous Jisung alone, to the closet he shared with his girlfriend, pulling out anything he could find, combing his goddamn wet hair at the same time. Shit. He’d gotten so careless. And she was already suspicious of them.

As fast as he could, he sprinted to Jisung’s room - ripping off the dirtied sheets and replacing them with new ones.

His heart raced as he heard the sound of the door opening. His girlfriend didn’t say anything loudly - she didn’t want to wake up her son, who she assumed would be asleep this late in the evening.

Minho rapidly ran to the laundry room that was, thanks to god and everything in the universe, upstairs. He threw the bed sheets into the washing machine, pouring some products inside before pressing the start button.

He heard his girlfriend coming upstairs - probably made suspicious by all the noise he was making. He stretched out his arms, trying to relax and act natural.

“W-Welcome home, baby.” He said, stuttering accidentally.

“Minho? What happened?” She asked, worry clear in her voice.

“Jisung had an accident.” Minho informed her, a bit too solemnly.

“Accident?! Is he-” Panic was visible on her face as she was afraid of the next words.

“- He wet the bed, honey.”

“Oh…” She visibly deflated, then looked at the laundry, then back at him. “Why is your hair wet?”

Minho furrowed his eyebrows. “I showered. Is that so weird?”

“Where’s Jisung?” She asked, a bit of edge in her voice.

“Relax, baby. It happens sometimes.”

She avoided his gaze and walked towards Jisung’s bedroom but she was stopped by Minho who pulled her hand. “Babe, why don’t you go to bed, you’re tired. Don’t worry yourself, I’ll take care of him.”

But it was like he wasn’t there; she still walked towards her son’s room.

“Baby, I missed you.” He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging from behind a bit too harshly.

“Minho, let me go.” He listened to her, not wanting her to be in an even worse mood - trying hard to convince her that Jisung was perfectly fine.

The woman finally reached her goal, opening the door to her son’s room, Minho one step behind her. She really, really hoped her worries weren’t true.

But the room was a mess, Jisung’s plushies all facing different directions, a story book fallen on the floor, and no boy in sight. And god, the smell was - Cologne?

She turned around to see Minho spraying god knows what on himself in Jisung’s empty room. He realized this was his best shot to cover up the smell of sex - which Jisung’s room probably would’ve reeked of, had he not made a fool of himself and sprayed buckets of cologne on himself.

“WHERE is my son? And what are you doing?!” She yelled at him - Fuck, this was not going well. But the situation could still be salvaged.

“Sweetheart, he’s just in the bath. He wet his bed, remember? The smell was bad, and I wanted to cover it up before he came back.” He said, as calmly as he possibly could.

“I - oh. I guess that makes sense…” She blinked to herself, finally walking out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Jisung sat in the tub, listening to everything go down. His ass hurt, he could barely stand, the water had gotten cold, all the bubbles were gone, and his mom was fucking pissed.

The door slammed open, making him unintentionally jump and let out a particularly un-manly yelp, splashing water all over the floor.

“Mom?!”

She let out a huge sigh of relief, seeing him okay.

Jisung heard everything Minho said - he knew the game they were playing. “It was kind of embarrassing but, umm, Daddy made it better with a bubble bath.” He smiled big at her. “I wanna stay in a few more minutes, please, mom.” She nodded and smiled lovingly at her son.

Minho was just outside the door, and at this point, she was so, so tired. “I’m sorry, Minho. I didn’t mean to case such a fuss; I just got worried and-”

He hugged her, and the woman reciprocated. “It’s okay, go get some rest, darling. You had a long day. I’m going to help him get ready, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I really think I need to sleep now. Goodnight, Minho.”

“Goodnight.”

As soon as she was out the door, he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

As he made eye contact with Jisung, they smiled at each other knowingly, seriously relieved that it went so well. Especially after this morning.

“Now, let’s get you out of here.” Minho picked him up, dried the poor, at this point shivering, boy up, and kissed his forehead softly.

“Can you walk, baby?”

“No… I tried but, um, you know.”

“It’s okay. Daddy will carry you.” Minho said, very carefully picking up the boy, making sure he didn’t hurt him and took him to his room. He put him down on the fresh sheets and went to his closet, picking out thick clothes to warm the boy up. After carefully helping him get dressed, he lay him down, and tucked him into his big blankie after the hectic evening.

Before he left him, though - he would finish what he started. He picked up the abandoned storybook from the floor, and read in a soft voice to a very sleepy Jisung. As he spoke, Jisung listened as avidly as he could, but before he knew it, Minho heard little snores coming from his baby. Without even finishing, he closed the book, and let out a little sigh. He looked at the boy’s face, sleeping so soundly. Minho kissed his cheek softly, and stood up to put the book away, shut off the light, and let Jisung rest.

That night, he lay next to his girlfriend, and thought about his baby as he drifted off into his own sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2:58 P.M. Jisung’s mother walked out of the hospital at 2:58 P.M., the earliest she’d gotten out in months. Her son would get out of school soon - this was good timing.

Being a nurse was tough, demanding work. But it was also fulfilling in the sense that she saved real people’s lives in the emergency room. One big downside of this, however, was how long and unpredictable the hours could be. Often she’d have to stay late, which had gotten easier to deal with ever since Minho moved in. Or it should've.

Something had been itching at her, and she decided it was well worth it to take off a half-day, because some things were more important than work. This was about the safety of her son.

By all means, Minho seemed to be the perfect boyfriend. He had a good job, he was smart, charming, handsome, and he got along with Jisung just wonderfully. But something was ...off. Especially in the way he dealt with Jisung, who was the most, most important thing to her.

She couldn’t explain it, and didn’t have any certain proof, but the gut feeling was growing and growing after seeing some of his suspicious behavior, especially after last night. If Jisung’s bath was really because he wet the bed, it was understandable. But why was Minho’s hair wet? And… the way that the two of them spoke to one other set off some alarms in her mind.

She could sense it right from the start - but in an act of what was probably cowardliness, she was too afraid to acknowledge it. It almost felt crazy to even consider.

Could the man she trusted really have been harassing her own son?

She prayed and prayed it wouldn’t be true, but she needed to finally acknowledge that it was a real possibility, but that would mean… she was a failure as a parent to not recognize it.

The woman drove home, in complete and utter distress at the thought.  
______

Jisung was laying in his bed relaxing right after school, securely hidden under a big blanket, watching the _good stuff_.

With eager fingers, he clicked onto a brand new video. This was just what he needed. “Top 10 Coolest Zebra Fun Facts.” His eyes glimmered as he learned about them - he made a mental note to tell all his friends about it.

Interrupting his animal-facts time, though, was the sound of the door opening. What? It was so early, who could it even have been? Well, he wouldn’t put it past Minho to get home early just for some more ‘alone time,’ especially since Mom was coming home late again.

He unpaused his video, expecting Minho to walk in any second. But he was taken aback by the sight of his mother in the house so early. “Mom?”

She smiled at him fondly, before walking closer to the boy, and Jisung sat up fully. “Didn’t expect you to come home so early.”

“I wanted to talk to you... alone.” She said, in a mirror of what Jisung had said to Minho at the table yesterday morning.

“ _We haven't spent time… Alone... together for a long time._ ” The words never left her head.

“Um, alright.”

She sat down on Jisung’s bed, next to him. “I’m sorry. I’m always so busy with work, I barely talk to you and I've never had the chance to ask you - how do you like living with Minho? It's only been about 2 months... Have you settled in fine?”

The woman decided to tread carefully, it was a very serious matter, after all. And Jisung’s answers to the more innocuous questions could be just as informative to her.

“I really, really like him, Mom. He’s so cool, and such a good dancer too. I think we’re friends.”

“Friends? He’s not… fatherly to you?” She tried to examine Jisung’s face, to see whether she could sense anything, and - nothing.

Jisung looked up at her. What was she getting at? “What do you mean, mom?”

“He’s not - he behaves fine with you, right? Did he do anything strange?”

“Mommy, you’re making me confused.” He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, round cheeks sticking out.

Good lord, this boy was an airhead. Even if Minho wanted to do whatever gross, nefarious things with him, he would succeed so easily because Jisung wouldn't even realize.

“Jisung, baby, I’m going to be very frank with you right now.” She braced herself, trying to figure out how to word what she needed to say, Jisung watching her all the while with wide eyes.

“If Minho, someone who’s supposed to be your father, is touching your ‘peepee’.” She came closer to him to whisper the last words, as if someone was eavesdropping. “-that’s bad - very bad, and you need to tell me.”

Jisung blinked up at her. Fuck… this was bad. The only way to get out of this situation, without sending Minho to fucking jail, was to play dumb. “Why would my own Daddy touch my…”

“I don’t know why they do it, but it happens, Jisung, and it’s very bad.” Her voice was full of distress. “I’m begging you, tell me this never happened to you.”

Jisungs mind was racing, maybe for the first time coming to terms with how wrong everything was. “Mommy, where did you get this idea from?”

“Jisung, just answer me.”

“...No, mom. He didn’t.”

Jisung didn’t want to lie to her. But he had no choice - if he told her the truth, he’d never see his Daddy again. And that couldn’t be. Jisung loved him too much to ever tell anyone. Besides, he didn’t want to break his promise.

_

_“Okay, baby. You did such a good job, being so patient with me. But you have to promise me again: You don't tell anyone else, not mommy, not your friends, no one.”_

_“O-okay, daddy, I promise you. I won’t tell anyone, not even my plushies.”_

_

“Are you sure, baby? Are you telling me the truth? You seemed to hesitate for a second. Even if he told you to keep quiet, I promise, he won’t ever hurt you when I’m around.” Jisung’s mother held his hand in her own and looked straight into his eyes.

Jisung almost felt bad, almost. “No, mom. I promise. I told you, he never touched me in a way I didn’t like.”

The woman looked at him, and couldn’t see a hint of a nervousness on his face. She felt a little comforted, Jisung wasn’t the type of boy to be so cunning so as to lie straight to her face.

But a seed of doubt still remained within her.

The woman pulled him close once again, into a strong hug. Her son hugged her back, taken aback by her sudden emotional outburst of tears. “Mom…” Jisung worried for her, suddenly guilty for everything he said, but not guilty enough to come clean.

He let her cry into his shoulder - this was clearly pent up for far too long. The boy couldn’t imagine how much burden she was under, a large part of her stress being caused by caring for him.

When her tears finally stopped falling, Jisung reached over to his night stand to grab a tissue, and softly wiped her face with clumsy hands.

It was way too quiet in the house. It felt like this was all a movie scene and there should’ve been background music playing. Jisung cleared his throat.

“I love you.” The boy didn’t know what to say besides this, and this was true at least. He loved his mom immensely. She was the only one who was there with him his whole life, even when  
she was still with that stupid jerk.

Jisung’s mother couldn’t stop feeling concerned. She did believe in her son, but something in her gut was telling her something was wrong. But if Minho was truly innocent, she would be throwing such a huge accusation at him with no proof, which would ruin his life.

“Sung, I know I’m really busy. But if he ever touched you, or makes you feel unsafe, please, please call me and tell me. I’ll always be by your side.”

“I know, mom. You don’t have anything to worry about. Minho is a very good man. But if he ever does something bad - which he won’t - I'll do it. I’ll tell you.”

“Okay, baby. I trust you.” He felt his mother relax a little in his hold.

Jisung smiled at her, feeling like utter shit. She smiled back, feeling even worse.

“You know what… I’m finally free. Let’s go bake something together, Jisungie, it’s been too long. You go downstairs, I’ll join you in a minute after I change.”

Jisung let out a sigh, “That sounds great mom.”

Together they baked a big cake, just like Jisung saw on the internet, and both hoped that this would all pass easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and investing your time in this! Remember, this is just a story. 
> 
> This will contain various amount of chapters.


End file.
